Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Harper's Story - Year One
by breaiden0413
Summary: Growing up without the love a family, and being left by the only family member that ever cared about her, Harper sits in darkness and despair. Till a letter at eleven changes everything. Join her on her adventures in the first year in the Magical World! **Sequel Up! - See Year 2**
1. In the Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Harper's Story**

 **Book One**

 **By: breaiden0413**

 **(Note: I do** _ **Not**_ **own Harry Potter or anything that all belongs to JK Rowling, I just play her universe. I DO however own Harper, her story and Family.)**

 _ **Author Note:**_ _Hello lovelies, I'm back! It's been a while I know! I'm sorry I was away for so long, I've had this story beginning in my head forever and I've finally got it all on paper! Please Rate and Review and let me know what you think!_

 **Prologue**

 **In the Beginning**

If you asked either Olivia or Albert Green they would tell you they were perfectly normal and there was nothing exceptional about them. They had a perfectly perfect son named Lucas and he was the apple of their eye. It was apparent in their home as it was littered with pictures of the boy through his childhood. There were no signs of other children in the home. Little did visitors know there were two other children that lived in the home as well. Felix and I were taken in to the Green Household at a young age, but simply looking in the home you would never know it. We weren't exactly a wanted part of the household, we spent a majority of our lives in the Attic, hidden away.

Things weren't always this way though. When we were younger, my step-mother Olivia was caring and kind, Felix and I had our room and things were wonderful and semi normal. Everything changed when Felix turned nine. Olivia grew cold and distant and Felix and our step-father, Albert, would get into horrible fights. This was their form of communication, it was verbal, or more often than not…physical. As we grew older, our step-brother Lucas, began getting a little too interested in me, and this made Felix upset. This began Lucas and Felix fights, and more discord within the family that took us in. Felix was always around to look after me and protect me. I never dreamed that we'd be apart.

When Felix turned eleven a strange envelope came in the mail, then a few days later he was packing his things and without so much as a goodbye, he left. Shortly after Felix's departure, Albert announced he had gotten a new job offer…in the United States. It wasn't long before the house I had grown up in was packed and sold, and we were on a ten hour flight to Phoenix, AZ. Then another three hour trip by car to Tucson, AZ and up to Mt. Lemmon where our new home sat on a plot of land.

The house was gorgeous, no doubt about it. It should be after I'm certain Olivia's parents paid for it. Everything was state of the art, and of course, luxurious. Olivia's parents had money and of course spared no expense for her daughter and her family. My life was like that of Cinderella, complete with stepparents who hated me and an evil stepbrother…things had to change. Little did I know, how soon they would change….


	2. Letters and Pondering

**Chapter One**

 **Letters and Nonsense**

* * *

 **(Author's Notes:** _So here's chapter number one, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, it IS slow burning fanfiction so please, please, please bear with me. This is the build-up for the continuations. Let me know what you all think! – breaiden0413)_

* * *

Life up on the mountain was quiet and uneventful, aside from the monsoon season and the occasional forest fire, there wasn't much going on. My life was pretty uneventful my life was quiet and relatively uneventful as long as I stayed out of everyone's way. My room, or the space I occupied was a small nook in the Green's basement. I was effectively hidden and only those who were actively looking for me, may find me. I remained ignored by the Green's, save for Lucas. Since Felix left, his obsession with me didn't wane. Most of the time I do manage to evade him but there are times when he has cornered me and overpowered me. It was not…pleasant.

But I was no longer the little girl who hide behind her brother. Per the small hand mirror I had, a girl with bush brown hair with streak of red highlighted, it was thick and curly and often times it did what it wanted. Blue/green hazel eyes stared back at me, I was thin, but mainly for the lack of meals that I hadn't had growing up. I was thin, but not to the point where people would ask questions and I think the Green's preferred it that way. Looking over a calendar and my birthday was less than two months away, but I did groan in despair when I realized what day it was. June 28th. It was Lucas's birthday. He was normally an enormous prat to begin with, but he was even more son his birthday. Footsteps then alerted me to a visitor, holding my breath I didn't dare move in the shadows to remain hidden. A click from the overhead light near the door clicked on.

"Girl, I know you're there,"

Part of me breathed a sigh of relief and the other dread the face to face with Albert. He seldom came in the basement and seldom addressed me unless necessary. Most of the time he pretended I did not exist. Peeking around the corner of my hiding place his beady green eyes scowled as he normally when he saw me. His dark hair was slicked back in gel, although there were smattering of grey in his hair. He wore a blue collard polo and tan khaki shorts. He wore dark canvassed shoes. He now sported a goatee around his mouth. I remember my stepmother, Olivia, stating that he looked distinguished with it.

"We'll be out for the next two days. I'm entrusting the home to you. Don't mess this up."

I didn't speak but I did nod. He said nothing but turned on his heel and left the basement. He was nothing but frugal, he likely didn't want to have to pay to have someone watch the house while they were gone, they weren't hurting for money, but he didn't like to spend it on trivial things. Rather have me watch it and not have to pay me for it. I quickly changed into a green ribbed tank top and pants before slipping on my flip flops and headed to the basement entrance. Peeking the door open a little I saw Olivia, Albert, and Lucas leave out the front door. I waited at least ten minutes after I heard the locks click to be sure they were gone.

Once I was positive they were gone, I went into the main room and peeked out the front window and released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. The main family car, the Nissan X-terra was gone. It was quite rare when the family left me alone in the home, and even rarer for overnight. It was strange when the house was quiet, part of me half-expected to see them when I turned the corners. Satisfied they were gone, I grabbed my toiletries, my nearly threadbare towel and headed to the bathroom that was seldom used.

The house we lived in was made of stone and was two stories high. Three really if you included the basement. There were five 'bedrooms', the first of course was Olivia and Albert's master suite. Complete with walk-in closet and personal bathroom. The second was Lucas's bedroom. I had never ventured in there, and to be quite honest, I never wanted to. His bedroom apparently also had a bathroom attached. There was a small room on the second floor that housed the washer and dryer. The first floor included the living room, kitchen and dining room. Also on the first floor was Albert's study and Olivia's craft room, as well as a guest room and bath that was seldom ever used. The only time it was ever used is if we ever had guests, and those were Lucas's friends, or Olivia and Albert's parents visiting. But those were fewer and fewer as the years went by and they got older and older.

Upon entrance to the bathroom I was happy to find it clean and smelling good. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary in somewhere I technically wasn't supposed to be, I showered quickly. My next order of business was to that of my stomach…food. I doubled checked to see that they were not in driveway I proceeded to the kitchen. The kitchen was gorgeous, hardwood floors, the walls were painted a red apple color and the cabinets were dark wood. The appliances were stainless steel finish and the sink was wide and deep. It was a chef's dream kitchen, especially with the island and the granite countertops. It was a shame they never really utilized it the way it was meant to be. Olivia could cook basic dishes, and Albert didn't know his way around the kitchen save for the microwave if times were desperate. I knew my way around the kitchen more so than they did but I wasn't ever allowed to cook, I could potentially burn the house down. Or heaven-forbid, hurt Olivia's feelings for cooking a dish better than her. Sad as that may be it has happened, and I was banned from the kitchen. Looking in both the refrigerator and the pantry I settled for rice and chicken, they usually shopped at the local large warehouses so they didn't have to go in to town as much. I was thankful for this as they wouldn't notice a chicken breast and a scoop of rice missing. Once plates for dinner was made, I put that away to reheat for later and cleaned the dishes I used. Once that was settled I decided on a bowl of Cherrio's and toast for breakfast.

As I sat at the table that was seldom used, I noticed something quite peculiar. Down at the end of the street, staring up at the road signs atop a stop sign was a tabby cat. It's coat was various shades of brown, and it seemed to be almost reading the street signs. Shaking my head I wanted to laugh at my own train of thought. Cats were intelligent creatures, but I was fairly certain they couldn't read. Finishing off my breakfast I washed the dishes and put all I used away, when I returned to the window, I saw the tabby cat had disappeared. Knowing I would then be expected to gather the mail while they were away I headed out to the mailbox. They hadn't checked the mail in the last few days so I had an armful, I turned to return to the house and nearly jumped out of my skin. Quite literally out of nowhere the tabby cat had been sitting on the wall at the end of our yard, staring. Its gaze was penetrating as though it could see right into my soul.

"I wouldn't hang around here too long, Albert and Olivia aren't overly fond of cats."

I watched as almost with a strange intelligence in its eyes as though it understood. Still the tabby made no inclination to move, save for a brief flick of its tail. I felt the cat's stare upon my back as I re-entered the house. I temporarily pushed the cat from my mind as I then began to sort through the mail. There were grocery ads, the electric and gas bills, a letter from Lucas's grandparents in London, and – a letter written on a parchment envelope in emerald green ink in beautiful calligraphy. Addressed…to me.

 _Ms. Harper E. Evans_

 _11920 E. Ski Run Rd_

 _Mount Lemmon AZ_

 _Basement Beneath the Floorboards._

There was no mistaking the address, but who in the world would be writing to me? I wasn't friends with many people and no one I knew wrote on parchment paper let alone knew calligraphy. Flipping the envelope in my hand, the back was sealed by a wax crest. It gave me a flashback to when Felix received his letter in the mail and I hesitated to open it.

"Anywhere would be better than here," I told myself firmly.

With that I pulled open the envelope and pulled out a folded page of parchment, written in calligraphy in black ink. The first thing I noticed was a crest in the top middle of the page. It was in the shape of a shield, divided into four parts with a gold 'H' in the center. Each section had a different color and different animal represented. The colors were vibrant and beautiful. The upper left was red and a gold lion stood on his hind legs roaring, the upper right was green and a silver serpent was represented, below the red and gold lion was a gold background with a black and white badger, beside it was a blue and background with a raven with its wings spread out in bronze. Below the crest read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your response no later than August 2nd.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I must've read the letter about five times and each time I read it, I had only more questions. My head was spinning. The rational part of me wondered if this was a cruel trick. Lucas was no stranger to my love of sci-fi, fantasy or otherworldly books and movies. But then my argumentative side argued that even Lucas wouldn't go through such lengths for a prank. He seldom liked to put effort into anything that didn't immediately benefit him.

Deep down, I hoped it was true. Looking in the envelope there was another folded piece of parchment that I hadn't seen before. Pulling it out and unfolding it I realized it was a supply list. Interested, I took a look. The ink was also the same jet black as the acceptance letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-Year students will require:

1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2) One pointed hat (black) for day wear

3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note: all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi

By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By: Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUPIMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Upon reading the list, my rational side of me disappeared and I found myself growing in excitement to go. I knew next to nothing about the school, yet somehow….it felt normal.


	3. Meetings

**Chapter Two**

 **Meetings**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Please let me know what you all think of it so far! – breaiden0413_

* * *

My time to have the house to myself was short-lived and the Green family returned from their vacation. The house remained spotless and life went back to the way was. Including the ways things were, the things I would normally rather forget.

It was July 1st, it was as normal a morning as it ever was for me. I woke up, brushed the knots out of my hair and got dressed in whatever was clean. Luckily I had washed everything while they were away. I was in the midst of reading one of the few books I had when the basement door slammed open, successfully dragging me out of the wonderful fantasy world I was currently emerged in.

"Girl! Get up here!" Albert bellowed.

Swallowing nervously, I mentally tried to figure out what I may have done to make him so upset. But even upon going into the study where he waited I couldn't figure it out.

"Shut the door," he barked.

I do so, and for a long time, he said nothing until he held up a familiar looking envelope. It was nearly identical to the one I had hidden down in the basement. The only difference, was that it was addressed to him specifically, from my vantage point the emerald green ink looked almost ominous.

"This letter came. A letter, about you."

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"From an old associate of that woman,"

His voice held high distain, Albert never spoke of my mother, but when he did it was nothing short of contempt. I used to ask about her when I was smaller, but it usually resulted into me getting hit and being told to not ask questions. Apparently not responding to Albert's statement was the correct answer as he pressed on.

"We'll be having a visitor in a few hours, and you will act like we are a loving family and we all get along splendidly. Do you understand?"

The threat of 'or else' hung in the air. Numbly, I nodded. He waved his hand, a sign of dismissal.

"And girl…"

I turned slightly to look at him.

"Don't be getting any fantasies of leaving this place. You are stuck here, that will never change."

Although he had said the words to me before, it still stung and a heavy weight was upon my heart. As I closed the door and returned to the basement, I couldn't help but feel hope. It had already been high since the moment I received my acceptance letter. It wasn't ten minutes before the arrival of our visitor that, Albert's presence graced the basement again. A stern look from him was all the warning I needed to be reminded of the conversation we had hours prior. Olivia looked tense upon entering the living room. She looked upset as well, Lucas was lounging in an armchair absorbing everything like a demented sponge.

Olivia wore a green sundress with red, green, and yellow flowers scattered about the dress in a pattern. Red kitten heels adorned her feet and her hair and make-up were done normally. She looked pretty, but obviously not an everyday look for her it looked out of place. Albert had changed into a white long-sleeve shirt under a green sweater with his sleeves rolled meticulously to his elbows. He wore tan khaki pants and brown loafers. Lucas wore a blue button –up long sleeve shirt, his sleeves also rolled perfectly to his elbows, and dark washed jeans and dark converse upon his feet. I probably stood out like a sore thumb, with my grey t-shirt and ripped up jeans and a very ancient looking pair of sketchers. They look the epitome of a perfect family. It was quite obvious I didn't fit in with the family's wealth or state of dress. None of Olivia's clothes would fit me and they wouldn't have spent much on me if they did take me shopping. They enjoyed spending money, just not on me. I made due with what I had, I manage to pull my nearly untamable hair into a clip and up and out of my eyes.

At eleven the front door bell rang and the tension in room rose. Albert went to the door and invited our guest inside, although it was quite evident in his eyes that he was displeased…highly displeased. Our guest was a woman in late fifties, early sixties possibly, she was tall maybe 5'9". Her hair was dark black or deep brown, and was pulled into a bun. Her eyes were green and piercing. She wore a maroon button-up shirt and brown slacks and sensible black shoes. My first impression of her was that she was not a woman to get on the bad side of. She seemed stern and cross. She was not one she can pull the wool over her eyes. She carried a red, black, green, and yellow plaid bag. She looked around at the various objects and people in the room until her eye fell on me. There was an emotion in her eyes but it was replace quickly before I could properly read it. She sat in the armchair that faced the entire family, she made no hesitation on holding everyone's stare and studying each of their faces.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Albert said gruffly from his leather armchair.

She looked at him through wire-framed round glasses.

"We had said we would be in touch," She countered.

Albert snorted. She then turned her gaze on me. Her stare was unnerving and yet not uncomfortable. She was very calculating.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a Professor at Hogwarts School," She said after a few moments.

Remembering that they didn't know that I had received my acceptance letter, I furrowed my brown in confusion.

"Hogwarts?"

I felt the tension spike upwards in the room as Albert froze in his armchair. Olivia looked quite upset at the mere mention of the school. Lucas on the other hand looked quite intrigued.

"I see," She said softly.

Her steely gaze turned on the man in the leather armchair. He looked unnerved by her calculating stare.

"I am to assume you did NOT tell her, then?"

Now, genuinely confused I looked at him too.

"Tell me what?"

He shot me a withering glare, I flinched under his gaze and returned my own to the coffee table.

"Never you mind," he barked at me.

He turned towards the older woman whom had raised her eyebrows at the man.

"We left instructions, specific ones, when it was agreed to leave them in your care, Mr. Green." McGonagall stated.

"As the girl's father, I make the decisions on whether or not she needs to know things. And the boy left nearly two years ago." He said waving his hand, as if waving it away from himself.

Professor McGonagall's eyes sharpened in displeasure at Albert's nonchalant attitude.

"A luxury that was not your decision to make. Or have you forgotten the terms on which you agreed upon?"

Albert glowered at the old woman, all pleasantness had vanished.

"I forget nothing," He said darkly.

"Then this is blatant disrespect on your part," Professor McGonagall amended.

Olivia looked rather upset at the older woman's line of questioning and treatment of her husband.

"Perhaps etiquette has changed since I went to school last, but do you make it habit to insult those who have welcomed you into their homes?" Olivia said frostily.

Now THAT was rude. I held my breath as Professor McGonagall turned to address Olivia.

"The one who is insulted is me, Mrs. Green, I was under the impression your husband was a man of his word. Come to find out that he has gone back on an agreement on multiple counts."

She looked at the housewife over the lenses of her glasses. Olivia's face flushed in embarrassment. McGonagall turned to me, her face softer to me than to the other members of the household.

"Go and pack your things, dear. We shan't be staying long."

My heart fluttered in anticipation at the prospect of leaving but the rational part of me knew better than to dare hope. Especially at the near-murderous look on Albert's face.

"Pack ma'am?" I asked in a whisper.

She offered a small smile.

"Anything you do not wish to leave behind,"

I wanted very much to obey and listen to her, but I was afraid of the man in the leather armchair, glowering at the both of us.

"You'll find you intimidation techniques will not work on me. Harper, please go collect your things," She stated looking directly at Albert.

The tone to her voice left little to no room to argue, and I scurried off from the room and down the stairs into the basement.

* * *

 **In the Living Room…**

* * *

"This was not what was agreed upon. Nor did I agree to send the girl to some freak school," Albert hissed.

Minerva looked at man, his face red with anger, his pulse was rapid as seen from the vein protruding from his neck.

"The agreement we had before is null and voice Mr. Green, you saw to that the moment you broke your word. As for where she attends school, that decision no longer falls to you. If she wishes to attend, she shall." McGonagall stated, fixing her sleeve.

"Not out of my pocketbook, I'm not spending a dime on her," He argued.

A small amused smile played at the old woman's face.

"Do you really think that Ms. Evans left her children unattended? As for your pocketbook I can see you've spent next to nothing on Harper. Hence the reason for her removal."

"Good riddance," Lucas mumbled from the couch.

Albert glared at his son before returning his gaze back to Minerva.

"I'll call the authorities, you can't leave with her, I am her father and her legal guardian." Albert threatened.

Minerva tutted.

"By all means, summon them. I have the legal documentation, as well as the signed legal agreement we drafted all those years ago."

Albert froze, not hedging that the old woman had actually come prepared. Or with proof and documentation.

"Come on father, I'll be the only kid again,"

"Shut your mouth, Lucas." Olivia hissed.

Albert said nothing but was quite unhappy on how things were playing out, and not in his favor.

"Rather than drag this out any further today, let us be on our way." Minerva said coldly, almost daring the man to try it.

* * *

 **(Harper's POV)**

* * *

When I returned, you could feel the tension in the room, and it was explosive, one wrong word and the room would erupt with Albert's temper. Professor McGonagall stood at my entrance into the room. All I had was a small worn backpack full of my things.

"All packed," I murmured.

She nodded and walked across the room to me. Gently she ushered me out the front door, where there was a black town car waiting.

"This is not over," Albert vowed.

Professor McGonagall turned to face the man, her face cold and impassive.

"No I daresay it is not. We will be in touch via post." She stated curtly.

With that I opened the door to the town car and clamored in, followed closely by the woman who had stood up to the man I feared nearly my entire life. Slowly the town car pulled away from the house, the thoughts in my mind reeling.


	4. Revelations and Arrival at Hogwarts

**Chapter Three**

 **Revelations and Arrival**

* * *

The beginning of the drive was spent in relative silence, there was faint music coming from the front of the car, but I wasn't focused enough to pinpoint who or what was playing. Part of me was still in shock. I could hardly believe what happened, and that was really driving away from my past. I could feel her gaze on me, studying me, perhaps waiting for a mental or physical break down.

"Ms. Evans, is that all you wanted to pack or is that all you have?" She asked softly after a few moments.

I bit my lip hesitating, but I knew better than to lie.

"Both," I said.

A sad look passed over her face and looked very regretful and sorrow loomed over her.

"Firstly Ms. Evans I need to apologize. If I had known the conditions of your upbringing were so deplorable we would have NEVER left you or brother in his care."

I perked up at the mention of my elder brother, Felix.

"Does Felix go to Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and my excitement faded.

"Unfortunately no, we were aware he left the home, but we have been attempting to locate where he left to. We've have very little success."

I had hope that Felix was there, to hear that they were unable to locate him was disheartening. Silence loomed in the car again.

"I was friends with your mother,"

I looked up at the older woman, she wore a soft faraway look on her face, reminiscing.

"What was she like? Albert…he never talked about her…"

She smiled at the memories.

"She was probably the kindest person you would ever meet, a heart of gold. And a fire in her soul, she was ever so feisty, much like her sister Lily."

I blinked up in surprise, I had never known that my mother had siblings.

"What else hadn't that man told you?"

I looked sheepish and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"I am not upset at you Ms. Evans, but your father will be hearing from us again. Your mother has two sisters. Lily has since passed on, but Petunia is alive and living in London with her family. Lily and Magnolia were close, she eventually married and had a son. Petunia never had any magical abilities and grew distant from her sisters. She eventually married and settled down in London, giving birth to a son."

My mind whirled, I had a whole other part of my family that I never even knew of.

"Lily's son, Harry, your cousin, will be starting Hogwarts this school year as well."

That made me happy, especially since until a few moments ago I had no idea he existed.

"Originally you would have stayed with Albert until term began, however the situation has changed. For now we will travel to Hogwarts and I will speak with the headmaster. No doubt you'll remain on the school premises until term starts and we find a proper guardian for you."

I nodded and was quite uncertain on what to say. The remaining of the car ride was in silence. We arrived at a hotel where Professor McGonagall told me we would stay the night before traveling to Hogwarts in the morning. It was a very nice hotel, certainly nicer in anywhere I have been. Double queen beds, squishy and comfortable. I decided to take a shower and washed my hair and body with the hotel provided shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I honestly could have stayed in there forever, but I washed quickly and changed into the ratty pajamas I owned and nearly dived into the squishy bed.

Professor McGonagall had ordered room services and as we ate I felt her curious gaze on me.

"You seem to be burning with questions," She stated with a laugh.

I flushed pink.

"Just one really, but I am uncertain if I want to know the answer,"

Almost immediately her face grew serious and forlorn.

"What happen to my mother?"

She looked both torn and dismayed.

"Bad things happen to wonderful people Ms. Evans, but, you have the right to know."

She took a steadying breath.

"Many years ago, there was an aspiring young wizard attending Hogwarts school by the name of Tom Riddle. He was quite magically adept and very powerful, he lacked, however, in emotional attachments. After his time at Hogwarts came to an end, he began to do foul soul-tearing murders and gathered followers to his cause. At the time he began calling himself Lord Voldemort."

"He became very proficient in torturing and obtaining information before killing his victims. Overtime, he sought out dangerous magical creatures, werewolves, giants, and persecuted witches or wizards to his join his cause. The only one he truly feared was his former tutor and mentor: Albus Dumbledore."

"The Hogwarts Headmaster," I murmured.

She nodded at my deduction.

"Ten years into the First Wizarding War he heard of a prophecy. A prophecy that depicted his downfall. A baby born in the month of July will defy him and strike him down. The baby born of those had defied him three times. He searched everywhere before he finally find Godric's Hollow."

Her eyes grew misty, I handed her a tissue and she smiled in thanks.

"Your mother lived in Godric's Hollow with the two of you. Near Lily and her family. On the night of Halloween, Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hollow, he murdered your mother in her own home before traveling to Lily and James's home and taking their lives as well. He tried to kill your cousin, Harry, but was unable to do so. The spell rebounded and severely weakened him, and he disappeared. Some say he died that night, other's say he's still out there biding his time."

I sighed.

"Why didn't he go after my brother and I?"

"No one knows for certain, some say he didn't know the two of you existed. Others believed he was too blinded by his initial mission to bother."

I swallowed hard at that.

"When we found you, Felix had discovered the body. And as your father as your living relative, law dictated you were to live with him. At first, he refused. It wasn't until we gave him a stipulation and a contract was set in place. Which he has since violated the terms of the said contract on multiple accounts. Of which I will be relaying to Professor Dumbledore."

My mind was in a whirl of information, and I was burning with so many questions. However suddenly I was too tired and mentally exhausted to grasp one before it disappeared.

"Try and get some rest, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Nodding I ate the remainder of my dinner. Belly full and exhausted I curled into my comforter and dozed off. That night sleep didn't come easy for me and as we boarded the plan at the airport I found myself falling asleep on the plane. Luckily it was only the one plane, and we didn't have any connecting flights, the flight itself was nearly thirteen hours. We arrived in London around ten in the evening. I was thoroughly jet-lagged and the ride to our final destination before arriving at Hogwarts itself, was spent in silence. I tried to look out the window of the cab on our way but I was too dark to see much, just streetlights. We arrived and stayed at an inn called the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall said it was a famous inn in the Wizarding World. The rooms weren't as nice as the hotel in the US but the food was good and hot and the beds were comfortable.

The following morning, Professor McGonagall introduced me to the Knight Bus. It was….interesting to say the least. We made it to the small village of Hogsmede in no time at all. From there we took a horseless carriage, up to the castle. I saw hoof-prints in the snow so I was quite curious as to what was pulling the carriage. I very much wanted to stay and browse the shops in Hogsmede but I was also quite eager to get a glimpse of Hogwarts as well. We were in the carriage only a few minutes when I caught my first sight of Hogwarts. It was a castle, there was no other word for it. The bricks were grey with towers all around the school. The grounds were enormous, I swallowed nervously as the thought of getting lost crossed my mind. I made a mental note to obtain a map or make a mental map of where everything was.

The carriage arrived beneath the school, I gathered my things once the carriage stopped and followed after Professor McGonagall. We walked into a small door just to the left where the carriage parked. It was a large hallway on either side of me was an empty space lined with candles where another door in front of us.

"This is where we store the luggage of the students as well as their animals while the Sorting Ceremony is occurring. Once sorted their luggage and animals are brought to their dormitories," Professor McGonagall responded to my curious stare.

We lingered there a moment longer before I followed her through another large wooden door, the floors were all uniform grey stone with the occasion rug beneath our feet. I wasn't able to stop and dally as I would've liked, but I could have sworn the paintings were moving. She kept a brisk pace as we traveled down the halls and climbing several flights of stairs. One thing was for certain, I would stay in shape while I was attending Hogwarts.

"Keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Professor McGonagall advised.

I could see above us as several staircases above us move to various floors. We eventually arrived on a second floor corridor and arrived in front of a gargoyle that was larger than I was tall.

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle trembled and then slowly went upwards, revealing a spiral staircase as it rose. Climbing the ascending staircase, there was a large oaken double door, upon getting closer it opened to reveal a large circular room and I could faintly hear funny noises. There were several silver instruments on spindle-legged tables, some spinning others were blowing puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of older headmasters and headmistresses all of whom were sleeping. In the middle of the room was an enormous, claw-foot desk behind it was a large oaken door and shelves rested on either side of it.

Sitting behind the desk was a tall thin man. He had long silver-hair and a matching beard that could be tucked into his belt if he so wished. He had a long crooked nose that looked as though it may had been broken at least twice. He wore half-moon spectacles, behind them lay twinkling blue eyes. He was currently wearing robes of deep purple and long skillful fingers went through a stack of paperwork that lay upon his desk.

"Good evening Minerva, I see you've brought a guest." His voice was soft and serene.

Professor McGonagall nodded in greeting and pulled me forward gently.

"Professor Dumbledore may I introduce Ms. Harper Evans. Ms. Evans, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello," I said softly.

He gave me a kind smile.

"You remind me so much of your mother, nearly a spitting image if I do say so myself,"

I flushed at the compliment. I couldn't be sure I did look like my mother, I had never seen so much as a picture of her. Albert didn't keep any around growing up.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have a situation with MS. Evan's current living arrangements." McGonagall said pointedly.

Although his face betrayed nothing, his eyes held a curious light.

"Ms. Evans, may I ask that you step outside for a moment?"

I nodded and found a stone bench just outside the door to his office. The double doors closed behind me, I waited about ten minutes before they reopened and Professor McGonagall beckoned me inside. Dumbledore's face was calm and collected but his eyes revealed a different expression.

"Firstly, I want to convey my sympathies to you. Had we known the living situation had deteriorated so rapidly, we would have never had you remain there."

Not knowing how to respond, I nodded.

"That leads us to your present situation. Until a proper guardian is found, you will remain on Hogwarts grounds."

I nodded.

"Professor McGonagall will take you to your room, tomorrow you will travel to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

"Will I remain in my room even after I'm sorted?"

"That we will leave the decision to you when the time comes. For now go get some rest, you've had a long journey to get here."

Nodding, the weight of everything seem to come crashing on me at once. The information overload, traveling, and I was exhausted.

"Come Ms. Evans, let's get you to bed."

I bid Professor Dumbledore goodnight and McGonagall led me out of his office on the second floor, up five more flights of stairs to the seventh floor. She led me to a oaken door, she turned and handed me an old fashioned brass key with a red ribbon attached to the handle.

"This is the physical key to your room, if you forget it or lose it you can use a verbal password of your choosing. Preferably something others cannot easily pick up or acquire. I'll be in around ten tomorrow to give you a bit of a lie in,"

I nodded and she bid me goodnight. I inserted the key into the door, mumbling a password. There was a soft click and the door opened. The room was dimly lit, mentally I was too tire to take inventory of the room. Instead, I toed off my shoes and changed into a large t-shirt I had and some cloth shorts, and in my zombie-like haze, collapsed into the four poster bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Four**

 **Diagon Alley**

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** _Hi guys, let me know what you all think so far! Thank you so much for reading! - breaiden0413_ **)**

* * *

I was greeted with sun softly filtering through the window. Slowly I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, the fell upon a clock on the bedside. Eight-sixteen registered as I began taking inventory of where I was. As I began awakening, the memories from the last few days began playing back in earnest. The four-poster bed I was currently in was made of a dark grained wood with sheer curtains in gold hung from the posters. The sheets were a deep maroon, the comforter was heavy with feathers, and it, too, was red trimmed with gold.

To my left was a matching night stand, sitting upon it was a lamp with a gold lampshade and black trimming and tassels. Beside the lamp was a simple antique-looking alarm clock. Directly across from my bed to the left, was a closed oaken door. To left of the door was the entrance into the room I vaguely had recollection coming in. A set of hooks hung beside the door at brass level at shoulder level. Directly at the foot of the bed, a few feet away was a matching armoire. To the left of the armoire was a writing desk, sitting there with a large squishy gold chair with dark legs. A short distance to left of the desk was a slotted door covered by red curtains. I could faintly see the sun filtering through the cracks. On the other side of the door, was an empty space where a burgundy rug sat and three squishy looking beanbag chairs in red and gold.

Curious to do some exploring, I clamored from out of the sheets towards the oaken door to my left. It opened easily revealing a bathroom. The sink was either porcelain or marble in off white with tan/gold threading through it. Above the sink was a large mirror, free standing. The commode was made of the same stone as the sink. A silver stand beside it held toilet paper. To the right of the sink was a small oak cabinet, it held towels. Towards the back (or front of the room) separated by a short rise in the floor was a shower and tub. The tub was on the same floor as the toilet and the sink. The tub was nearly level with the floor and had steps leading into the basin. It was deep enough to where I could nearly swim in it, the fixtures were an antique brass that matched the rest of the bathroom.

The shower stood on the raise platform, the ground was a smooth stone, like a slate almost, and half-frosted wall with a shower door let into an open area with a drain in the floor. From the wall there was a large shower head and the knobs were the same antique brass to match the rest of the fixtures. There was a small seat along the rear wall with a ledge for bathroom essentials.

It was easily THE nicest bathroom I had ever seen, and definitely the nicest I had ever been in. it was almost like those you would imagine a celebrity would own. Tempted to take a shower, I promised myself that it could wait until I checked out the other side of the room. Upon exiting the bathroom I made my way across the room and to the slotted door. Turning the brass lock, I felt the door unlock and I opened the door. It revealed a small balcony, it was roofed above me to prevent rainfall, I was looking forwards to using it on rainy days. I made a mental note to get a chair, end table and lights for the space.

I was very happy with my living area, and it certainly was the nicest place I had ever been in or dreamed of. My curiosity sated, I grabbed the remaining of my toiletries and headed into the bathroom. In hindsight I probably was in there longer than I should have, but I came out cleaner and clothed in a pair of pants and a green muscle shirt. I tamed my hair into a bun atop my head. Upon exciting the bathroom I noticed my bed had been made and a tray of bed sat upon it.

Uncovering the food was eggs, toast, some fruit and sausage patties, followed with a large glass of milk. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I wasn't used to be taken care of, it touched me. I sat down and dug into the food. As five until ten rolled around the tray was empty save for a few pieces of fruit. I had found some pieces of paper among my things and a pen. I wrote a quick thank you note and placed it on the tray as a knock sounded on the door. Upon opening the door, I was met with Professor McGonagall. Her hair was pulled back in its usual bun, however today she wore robes of emerald green. She looked more like the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and less like the strict grandmotherly figure she was yesterday.

"You look more well-rested than we did when we first met,"

I smiled shyly.

"Nothing a good night's rest, a hot shower, and good food cannot fix."

She gave me a broad smile. Something I have figured out was a rare occurrence.

"I must agree. I trust everything is well in your new quarters?"

"Everything I s wonderful, Thank you so much, I don't how I can repay you for your kindness."

Her eyes grew soft with emotion.

"Do well in your classes, that's all we ask."

I nodded, that, I could do.

"Come, we have a busy day in Diagon Alley and there is much we need to buy."

Nodding I grabbed my small satchel, a simple bag made of red and gold knit fabric that held me few personal belongings, and now the key to my new room. I followed McGonagall into the hall and I closed and locked the door behind me.

We took the horseless carriage back to the little village of Hogsmede and then the Knight's Bus back to the Leaky Cauldron. She led me through the inn and to an alleyway behind the building. It was empty save for the trashcans. She strode to the brick wall with purpose and tapped a brick, two up and three across. The brick shivered and slowly wigged and the wall moved revealing long winding alleyway full of shops, people haggling, and gazing in the windows of the various shops.

"Welcome, Ms. Evans, to Diagon Alley."

We headed out down the alley, and honestly I wished I had about ten more eyes. I gazed at everything, trying to be mindful to walk and not trip. There were shops selling cauldrons of various sizes, brooms, and odd n' ends. Children had their noses pressed to windows of both broom and treat shops alike. It was then I was keenly aware that all of these schools supplies were going to cost money, something I was currently lacking.

"Professor, Albert…he said he wouldn't pay for my schooling…" I mumbled.

I heard Professor McGonagall scoff at the mention of my father.

"Never you mind about Albert, your mother did not leave you and you brother to fend for yourselves in our world. Come, we first go to Gringotts Wizard Banks."

I had a billion questions running through my mind as I followed being McGonagall through the alley. We soon arrived at a large multi-story, snow white, marble building. The name was embedded in the marble in gold letters above the door. Upon entrance of the building I noticed there were men standing barely at three to four feet with pointed ears and long slender hands. All variously dressed in professional suits of various colors. I had read enough sci-fi and fantasy novels to realize the creature in front of me…goblins.

The main hall was vast and had counters stretching all along its length with various doors leading off to unknown destinations. Goblins sat behind the counters, some were helping other witch and wizards with transactions. I saw others counting gold pieces or examining precious gems.

I followed McGonagall to an empty counter. It was manned by a goblin who was fair-skinned, domed headed and a pointed noise. Its eyes were dark and slightly slanted and wore a royal purple suit.

"We would like to visit Ms. Evan's vault,"

The goblin looked at Professor McGonagall and then turned its gaze on me before the stony gaze returned to the Hogwarts professor.

"Do we have Ms. Evans's key?"

From a pocket in her billowing emerald robes, she pulled a bronze key with the handle in the shape of a wing. She handed it to the goblin who viewed it under a monocle before referencing a large black book. He looked up and nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order, I'll call someone to take you back,"

He called out and a moment later a goblin with grey hair and round spectacles came over.

"Bogrod, please take these two ladies to Ms. Evan's vault 715."

The goblin, Bogrod, nodded and we followed him through a large mahogany door and arrived at a dark and dingy cave with stalactites and stalagmites. He led us to a track where a cart sat, Professor McGonagall climbed in and secured herself, I followed her lead, sitting beside her and buckled in. Bogrod climbed onto the slightly raised platform behind us. There was a moment's pause before the cart was hurtled forward on the track. There were so many twists and turns it was nearly impossible to keep track of where we were going, and the very speed made my eyes water. The cart lurched to a stop, throwing us forward slightly tugging at our lap belts. The vault was embedded into the earth and stone, sealed by a very large iron/stone door. There was a keyhole at about stomach level, we clamored out of the cart and Bogrod inserted the key.

"Step back,"

Both McGonagall and I took several steps back from the door and the goblin ran a finger nail along the crease where the door was to open. A large groaning noise echoed in the hall before there was an audible 'click' and the door opened. My jaw dropped at the sight before me. There were mounds of brightly colored coins in various sizes. This was small fortune, and Albert would very much like to get his hands on it. Professor McGonagall came forward and piled some into a red bed with a gold tie.

"The gold ones are Galleons, and the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. It's seventeen sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." She explained.

She showed me each of the coins and handed me the bag, tied shut safely.

"This will be more than enough to buy your supplies today, and enough for a few terms and extra remaining for anything you'll need."

I took the bag in my hands feeling the weight in silent awe before putting it away in my satchel. The remainder of the trip back was done in silence. As we stepped back into the sunlight of Diagon Alley I turned to McGonagall for direction since I had no idea where to start.

"May as well get your uniforms first,"

I followed Professor McGonagall down the street to a shop labeled as ' _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ '. Inside the shop was relatively quiet and empty. We were greeted by a squat witch dressed in all mauve. Her grey hair was short and styled elegantly. She wore mauve winged frame glasses.

"Welcome back Minerva, a new student?"

She asked nodded to me.

"This is Maggie's daughter,"

The woman paused, her mouth slightly parted in wonder and awe. I could faintly see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Harper," I said sincerely, trying to break the silence.

Smiling grandly, Madame Malkin gestured me over.

"We'll be done in a jiffy!"

Professor McGonagall nodded and a dinging chime of the bell above the door singled that she had left. Madame Malkin patted a stool.

"Come on now, let's get you measured, Minerva will be back before long."

I stood on the stood, and almost immediately the tape measure went to work and she began taking down the numbers.

"You knew my mom?" I asked quietly.

Madame Malkin nodded happily as she waved her wand and the fabric began cutting itself.

"She used to work here as an apprentice part time during the summer. She had a knack for sewing." She explained.

There was a slight paused as she focused on the fabric for a moment.

"Sometimes she brought you and your brother in the shop when no one was able to watch the both of you. You two were so well behaved, never heard a complaint."

We fell into a comfortable silence as she worked. It was a few more minutes on the stool and she gestured for me to hop off. A few minutes later she handed me bag with the wrapped uniforms inside. She took a look at my list and assured me the others would be there on the first day term. As I was paying for the robes McGonagall returned. With a farewell to Madame Malkin, we went to the various other shops. I quickly fell in love with the book store and could have easily spent all day in there just reading. Professor McGonagall assured me the library in Hogwarts would be able to occupy my love for reading. It was a little past mid-day when all we had left was my wand and possibly a pet.

"Off to Ollivanders,"

She led me to a shop that looked shabby as the pain was old and peeling. The gold letters over the door read, _Ollivander's Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ The shop's display was a single wand lying on a dusty purple pillow. Inside the shop was tiny, mostly empty, save for a single spindly chair in the corner which Professor McGonagall occupied. I sat down all the purchases we made near her seat by the door. When I turned around I nearly jumped out of my skin when an old man stood before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the dim shop. I hadn't heard him enter the room. He smiled.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Ms. Evans. You look so much like your mother, very adept at Potions and Transfigurations. 11 ¾ inches, Ebony and Dragon Heartstring."

I partially wished he would blink, the pale eyes were kind of creepy.

"Your brother on the other hand probably favors his father, headstrong, and fiery in temper. He favors 10 ½ Holly and Dragon Heartstring."

I looked at him in surprise, Felix had been here.

"I haven't seen my brother in years," I said quietly.

Ollivander looked sad for a moment.

"My condolences, I did not mean to bring up unhappy memories. Now, which is your wand arm?" He asked holding out a tape measure.

"Well I'm right handed."

He nodded.

"Hold out that arm, please."

He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around my head. As he measured me, he spoke softly.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Evans. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander's wands are the same, just as no two unicorn, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another's wand."

He was flitting about the shop pulling many different boxes. Finally he pulled one from its box.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand, I felt foolish and Mr. Ollivander took it back almost immediately. That began a long test. As the boxes of wands grew, so did Mr. Ollivander's excitement. Finally he pulled out a rather intricate wand, it was nearly a foot or more in length, the wood was dark. Half-way down the wand the handle were carvings, intricately detailed, every time I glanced at it I saw a different animal. I raised the wand and as I did so I felt warmth spread through my body and blue and green sparks erupted from the wand tip and exploded into fireworks. Both McGonagall and Ollivander broke into applause.

"Well done! 12 ¾ inches, English Oak Wood, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised.

"Two cores?"

Still smiling Mr. Ollivander nodded while wrapping my wand.

"The wand was still quite dangerous to handle with just the dragon heartstring, it came from a particularly vicious Hungarian Horntail."

At this McGonagall's face dropped.

"I experimented for a time, eventually I found the phoenix tail feather evened out the viciousness. That phoenix never gave a feather before this wand, and I'm told it never again since."

I paid seven gold galleons for my wand. My head was still reeling I had a magic wand... all that was left was a pet. So we set off to Magical Menagerie.


	6. Start of Term

**Chapter Six**

 **Start of Term**

* * *

For the next month and a half I roamed the castle, becoming familiar with its hallways, staircases and even some of the other Professors who were slowly coming to Hogwarts for the start of term. Nox, the Kneazle, followed me everywhere I went, he was always hot on my heels or draped around my neck, he was never far away. He seemed to know the castle best, guiding me when I got lost. He was handy to have around.

My room was more personalized and looked more lived in. The balcony now had furniture, there were cute things all around. I had actually nice new muggle clothing to wear rather that years of the same hand-me downs. By now I had a pretty good relationship with the House Elves that worked for the school. They brought Nox and I's meals and cleaned them away. They were happy to speak with me, or point me in the right direction if I was lost.

If I wasn't roaming the castle, I was either in my room reading my schoolbook or in the school library reading any book that tickled my fancy. I had my own little nook hidden away. I really enjoyed reading about transfiguration and potions. I found potions was very close to cooking from scratch. I devoured _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. I quickly mastered the basic spells listed there, there were a few spells that were too complex for me to learn on my own. But Professor McGonagall seemed impressed by my ability to pick up the spells since I had no prior magical training or tutoring.

Aside from Transfiguration and Charms, I found Potions fascinating. To be honest I was a lot like cooking from scratch. I read up a lot on the various potion ingredients and their effects. So much so that I had my own book with pages full of notes

Writing with a quill was an adventure in and of itself. It was a good thing I had bought extras of everything. I was told while buying my supplies we could always send for more via owl. I wanted to practice, in America all we used were pencils and pens. But in time I became quite good with a quill.

Tomorrow marked the first official day that term begins. I would be melded in with the other First Years when they arrived on the train. From there we would do the Sorting Ceremony and be sorted into our houses. It would be then we would get our timetables and know when our classes were. It would also be when I decided if I would stay in my own room or decide to be social and merge into the dorms. Already I was leaning on staying where I was. I wasn't a social creature by any means, and I didn't do well being forced into social situations. My room was my way of being able to retreat and have my own space.

I held butterflies in my stomach, I had done my research on the Houses, and I was guessing I would either be sorted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. While I held the potential for being sorted into Ravenclaw I wasn't too studious. I didn't believe in many of the qualities that Slytherin held. But whichever House I would be sorted into, I would do my best to do the best that I could.

The day flew by and before I knew it, I was changed into my robes and was standing outside the Grand Hall with the other First Year students. Professor McGonagall had led the other students from where the carriages were rested. She led all of us to the staircase just outside the Grand Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She called out.

All of us were crowded together, probably more so than what we normally would have been, nervousness reflected in all of our eyes.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House dormitories, and spend your free-time in your house common room."

No one dared speak, let alone cough. They hung on her every word, myself included.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

There was a slight murmuring among the students.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I noticed her eyes lingered on a few boys near the front of the crowd. One with jet black hair was attempting to flatten his unruly hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that she left the chamber and everyone was talking excitedly amongst each other. I kept to myself and observed the other First years. The one I had noticed earlier had jet black hair and a pair of startling green eyes behind a pair of glasses held in the middle by several loops of tape. I itched to repair them, but I don't think pulling out my wand and performing a mending charm was the best way for introductions.

The boy beside him had ginger red hair and brown eyes. A smattering of freckles was on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. From my vantage point it was difficult to tell due to a smudge of dirt beside his nose. He seemed pale and nervous, he looked almost grim.

No one was really talking with one another, but one girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes was talking animatedly about what possible spells she may have to use. Surely they wouldn't have us try and perform magic?

Another person who caught my eye was a boy, with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He was pale and had a pointed face. He was good-looking but there was an aura about him that made him view as snobby and entitled. Even his slicked back hair reminded me of my stepmother, Lucas, a little too much.

Several gasps and screams caught my attention, looking up I saw about twenty ghosts materializing through the rear wall. They were all pearly-white in color and slightly transparent, they glided through the room and seemed to be arguing. A large fat little monk seemed to have a kind demeanor.

"Forgive and forget, I say we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?"

He was speaking more but I tuned out when I heard the name 'Peeves'. Peeves was a little man with wicked, dark and wide eyes. He was the resident poltergeist and was quite cruel. He had left me alone for the most part, mainly because I believe Nox made him uneasy.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin,"

Professor McGonagall had returned and one by one the ghosts floated away though the opposite wall.

"Now form a line, and follow me."

I was put behind the excited bushy haired girl. We organized in pairs and went through the large double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked amazing, it was completely decked out. The Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students already sat. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the far end of the hall was another long table where the professors were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the professors behind us. There were hundreds of faces stared us like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Among the students you could see the silvery silhouettes of the ghosts. Upon looking upwards I was pleasantly pleased to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Looking back I noticed that Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed hat, similar to the ones we purchased in Diagon Alley. However, this hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Olivia would have never allowed such a hat to come into her home. I noticed that everyone in the Hall seemed to be staring at the hat too. The hat finally twitched, a rip near its brim opened wide like a mouth and began the hat began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _You top hats leek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _And I cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on, and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are loyal and just,_

 _The patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I am the Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still. The group of first years began talking excitedly. It seemed only the bushy haired girl in front of me was disappointed, as if saddened by the inability to be able to show off. As Professor McGonagall stepped forward, I noticed she held a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted!"

She unrolled the parchment and glanced down at the scroll.

"Abbott, Susan!"

She had a pink face and blonde pigtails, she sat on the stood and the hat was put on, falling over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the far right cheered and clapped. The ghost of the Fat Friar was waving merrily to her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted once more.

Susan scuttled off the stool and sat beside Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" also became a Ravenclaw.

But 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor, the table on the far left exploded into cheers. I could see a pair of red haired twins seated at the table, cat calling.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' became a Slytherin. From everything I had read and looking at the House they looked like an unpleasant sort of people.

"Evans, Harper!"

I jolted at the sound of my name being called. My mouth was suddenly dry as I made my way to the stool. This was worse than being picked in P.E. Quite literally everyone as looking at me as I sat on the stool. The Hat was placed on my head almost immediately I heard it whispering in my ear.

"Where to put you? Where to put you? A brilliant mind, a compassionate heart, and a secret wish for adventure. Difficult…"

It was quiet for a few more moment, each passing moment of silence felt like a lifetime.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With a relieved sigh, the HAT was removed from my head and I went to the table that was now cheering and found myself sat between the two red haired twins who introduced themselves as Fred and George. I hadn't been paying attention, but we obtained two more Gryffindors. When my attention returned to the Sorting, it was the brown bushy haired girl's turn.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She nearly sprinted to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. It only took a second for the hat to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran over to our table, seemed to one that may be quite book smart and socially awkward. Neville Longbottom was next and in his excitement ran off with the Hat on his head. He had to job back to return it.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

He was the platinum blonde I had seen in the room earlier. He had this cocky swagger as he strolled up to the stool. He settled down and the Hat barely touched his head before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN!"

He looked quite pleased with himself as he joined the table robed in silver and green. I lost interest in much of the Sorting until,

"Potter, Harry!"

I perked up at the sound of the name, and nearly the entire Hall did as well. I had read about him a History book I found in the library, and this was also the boy who was my cousin. I had seen him earlier with the broken glasses, bright green eyes, and messy jet black hair. He looked nervous as he sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head. All around me people were craning to see him like an animal at the zoo. I saw him jump, likely because the Hat started to speak to him. It was a while before the Hat finally bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry easily got the loudest cheer yet, on either side of me the twins were cheering,

"We got Potter!"

Despite them bellowing in my ear, I couldn't help but grin at their enthusiasm He nearly crumbled on to a bench at the Gryffindor table smiling up at the High Table. I recognized he was smiling at Hagrid. He was the Grounds Keeper. He was a sweet gentle giant, a bit awkward at times, but meant well. After Thomas, Dean whom was sorted into Gryffindor, it was the red haired boy. By now the poor boy's skin was tinged green and he looked quite ill. As the Hat yelled out, 'GRYFFINDOR' the table around me burst into applause. From what I gathered there were four Weasley's in the Gryffindor House. Finally Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. I looked at my empty gold plate and a low rumbling in my stomach reminded me how long ago it was that I ate last.

Albus Dumbledore stood and his face was beaming at us, as if nothing in the world would make him happier.

"Welcome!" He said cheerily. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Niwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He returned to his seat and everyone clapped and cheered. I chuckled and then that turned into a gasp and awe when I saw the table. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things on one table; roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast and mashed potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, gravy ketchup…

I never got so much to eat back at the Green Household, and certainly I was never allowed to help myself. Food was always preserved for me and often in VERY small portions. I took a little bit of everything, minus the peas. Something that did not go unnoticed by the twins.

"Don't fancy peas, do you Evans?"

I wrinkled my nose making a face at the offending vegetable, the twins laughed.

"Harper, please, and no, not overly fond of them. Especially if they're cooked."

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"They get mushy and gross," I responded shuddering.

I learned our House Ghost was Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton, otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick. A sandy haired boy named Seamus asked how he could be 'nearly headless' and well, let's just say that image wouldn't leave my head any time soon. Once everyone had stuffed their faces with dinner the empty plates disappeared and replaced with clean plates and utensils.

Moments later, the desserts appeared and I nearly squeaked in happiness. I helped myself to some ice cream and a brownie as I vaguely listed in to some of the conversations around me. Harry and some of the other boys were discussing family and Hermione was talking with Fred and George's other brother, Percy, about classes. I learned from the twins about Percy's title, 'prefect', basically a hall monitor with the ability to deduct points.

Looking up at the High Table, I noticed Hagrid drinking form his goblet. Professor McGonagall were engaged in deep conversation. A man had a turban on his head and was speaking with another man with greasy hair and a hooked nose. Our eyes met suddenly and his gaze softened. It was definitely awkward, though the emotion he emitted intrigued me, before finally he looked away, returning to his conversation. Nudging Fred I returned my gaze back to the High Table, but the dark haired man did not look my way again.

"Who is the teacher in the turban?"

I heard him snort.

"Professor Quirrell, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A twitchy fellow,"

"Look who he's talking to, no wonder he's nervous," George added.

Upon my curious gaze, the twins sported a pair of grins.

"The greasy haired git is Professor Snape, the Potions Master," Fred explained.

"He's been after the Dark Arts position for years. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts," George added.

"He's Head of Slytherin House," Fred continued.

Although I gazed at the pair, Snap did not look at me again. Soon the desserts had disappeared too from the table, and Professor Dumbledore returned to his feet to address the hall, and it fell silent once more.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to look over in my direction, and I snuck a glance at the Weasley twins, both of whom were grinning unashamedly.

"I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

He paused, his face becoming quite serious.

"And finally, I must tell you that his year the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There were a few people who laughed, but I frowned. I had roamed the halls numerous of times, even on the third floor and I had not come across any obstacles or painful deterrents. It must have been newly added, and the rule-breaking part of me was intrigued and curious to know what it was.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Professor Dumbledore cried.

I was aware the smiled of the other professors looked rather cross. With a flick of his wand a long golden ribbon flew up high above the tables and twisted itself, almost snake-like, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Around me the school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warts, Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff._

 _So teach us things worth knowing_

 _Bring back what we've forgot_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

 _And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Everyone finished the song at various times. The twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand and when the two finished, he was the few that clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," He stated, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all that we do here. And now, bedtime, off you trot."

Ignoring the first year clamors over to Fred and George's brother, Percy, I followed the older students towards the Grand Staircase and up the numerous flights of stairs to my room. I entered my room full and sleepy. Nox mewed at me as I entered, allowing me to rub his ears. I pulled off my robes and pulled on my pajamas and clamored into bed. I set my alarm clock and Nox's purring lulled me to sleep.


	7. Potion's Master

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Potions Master**

* * *

The following days were interesting to say the least. The lain robes I had purchased from Madam Maulkin's were now decorated with the red and gold colors of Gryffindor, and the lion standing proudly. I had quickly learned now that I actually had a schedule and that it was rather hard to remember where everything was. Everything was so much more active now that term began.

There were a total of a hundred and forty-two staircases in the school, and all of them were different. There were doors that wouldn't open unless asked politely, or tickled in just the right spot, and then there were wall pretending to be doors. The portraits often left their frames to visit one another so you really weren't able to rely on them for landmarks.

Peeves was being a terror too. Picking on a majority of the first years. He left me alone for the most part. Perhaps worse than Peeves was the Hogwarts caretaker, Mr. Filch. He had a nasty temperament and always scowled as though you were doing something wrong, eve simply by walking. He owned a cat named Mrs. Norris, a scrawny dust-colored creature with bulging lamp-like eyes like her owner. She often patrolled the corridors alone. However put a toe out of line in front of her and she would whisk off to find Filch, who would appear wheezing heavily two seconds later. Filch knew the school better than anyone, except perhaps the Weasley twins. Who had a habit of popping out of nowhere like the ghosts that wandered the school. Mrs. Norris however, disliked me particularly she followed me around when she wasn't busy patrolling. More often than not Nox was trailing behind me or riding on my shoulders hanging out for the ride. This displeased her even more, she was frightened of Nox, and avoided him like the plague.

There was more to magic than what was portrayed on the television. We studied the night skies on Wednesday at midnight. Learning the names of the stars and the movement of planets. The sky was so bright and clear, it was almost like being on another planet looking up at the starts.

Then three times a week we would go to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with a small little witch named Professor Sprout. Whom I learned was the Head of Hufflepuff house.

I also discovered my least favorite class, the class I struggled the most in, History of Magic. It was the bane of my existence. It was the only class taught by a ghost. But the sound of Professor Bin's voice, I could concentrate and the names and dates escaped me.

I officially met the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, he was a tiny wizard who needed to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He was also the Head of Ravenclaw House. On our first day of class on roll call, he arrived at Harry Potter's name, gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

In our first Transfiguration class I saw Professor McGonagall in her prime teaching form. She definitely was not teacher to cross, she was strict and clever and gave us a talking to the first day.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

With that she turned her desk into a pig and back again. After taking a bunch of complicated notes she gave us a match and we were to try and change it into a needle. By the end of the lesson there were only two of us who managed to make any difference in our matches. Hermione managed to make hers silvery and pointy, where mine was more ridged and solid like metal.

Everyone had been looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but his lessons were disappointing. His classroom reeked of garlic, everyone said it was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania that threatened to get him back one day. His turban, we were told, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. None of us were sure we believed his story. Many of us notices a funny smell hung around his turban, Fred and George were convinced that it too was stuffed with garlic.

I realized that I wasn't far behind the learning curve. Even wizarding families like Ron's didn't have much of a head start due to the sheer amount to learn.

Friday had arrived and I was finally comfortable enough to move about the castle without getting lost. Nox rode around my neck as I sat at the table in the Grand Hall. Harry and Ron soon joined me.

"Morning," I said sleepily.

Ron didn't seem quite awake but Harry said good morning. I hadn't approached him yet about being cousins, after all it was the first week and we were already overwhelmed with homework.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar into his porridge.

I nibbled on some toast and handed some bacon to Nox who munched on it happily.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them – we'll be able to see if it's true." Ron said sadly.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry replied.

It was true McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us a load of homework the day before. Just then the mail had arrived, at first it had startled so many of the first years. So long as Nox had something to occupy his attention he left the owls alone. While I hadn't expected to receive any mail, I felt kind of jealous of all the others getting mail. Today, Harry's owl Hedwig, dropped an envelope on his plate. Politely ignoring the mail, I murmured goodbye and headed down to the dungeons for class, not wanting to be late. Nox hopped off my shoulders as I arrived.

The room was quite colder down here rather than the rooms in the main castle, and was quite creepy with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Hermione was the on other Gryffindor when I arrived, Slytherins were strung about lazily, including Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Once everyone arrived Professor Snape took rollcall. His voice lingered on my name but stopped all together when he reached Harry's name.

"Ah yes," He said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Draco and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling names and looked up to address the class. He had dark eyes, it reminded me of tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making."

He spoke in little above a whisper but everyone heard what he said. Like our Head of House, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. He did have an intimidating aura.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldrons with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

Silence follow his speech. And while I had read the Potions book back to front, I knew we wouldn't be learning any of that for quite some time. Although to be honest, the right person could easily do those things. From what I can see, Harry and Ron were exchanging looks with one another and Hermione was at the edge of her seat looking somewhat desperate to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly.

Harry jumped and looked up at the dark haired man.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

A bewildered look crossed both Harry and Ron's faces, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Hesitantly I raised mine as well.

"I don't know, sir,"

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything,"

He ignored Hermione and I's hands.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand reached as high as it could without leaving her seat. Harry looked still perplexed. Malfoy and his cronies were laughing, their shoulders shaking. I wanted to kick him.

"I don't know sir,"

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to remain staring into those cold dark eyes. I had to bite my lip to remain silent, the professor wasn't being fair. Snape still ignored our hands.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione was now standing her hand stretching to the dungeon ceiling. I wanted to smack her, she was acting so desperate. I sat there quietly with my hand raised.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, or Harper, why don't you try them?"

A few people laughed, the sandy haired boy, Seamus, winked at him. I internally groaned. The Professor was not pleased and spun around and glared at the bushy haired girl.

"Sit down, you silly girl." He snapped.

A slightly less cold glare had me pulling my hand back into my lap. He then spun his cold glare back onto Harry.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite."

There was silence following his speech.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was sudden rummaging for quill and parchment, even from the Slytherin. Over the noise Snape looked down at Harry.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

And things didn't seem to improve for Gryffindor. We were all paired and set to mix a simple potion to cure boils. My own partner was so lazy that he didn't bother to take out any of his own materials and managed only to look busy when Snape swept by in his black cloak. He nearly messed the potion up several times had I not stopped him.

I had just pulled the cauldron off the fire and was adding the porcupine quills and stirred five times when I noticed the clouds of acid green smoke and the hissing noise. I managed to finish the potion, pink smoke rising gently from the cauldron. Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. I managed to climb up onto my stool before it reached me. But soon the whole class was standing on their stools. Meanwhile Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up on his arms and legs. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleared the potion away.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville didn't respond, but whimpered as boils began to appear on his nose.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing!" He spat at Seamus.

He then rounded his ire on Harry and Ron who had been next to Neville and Seamus.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Though he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

I saw Harry open his mouth to argue, but a swift kick and a mutter from Ron made him shut his mouth. Professor Snape came by our cauldron and looked at us coldly.

"Why are you not working?"

I swallowed nervously, not sure of his mood.

"I've finished, sir."

My partner looked up at Professor Snape with a slow lazy smile.

"She meant to say WE'VE finished, sir."

I bit my lip.

"No, I've finished." I reiterated.

I felt my partner's hateful glare on me but I kept my face blank as I felt Professor Snape assess the situation.

"Runcorn, where are your potions ingredients?"

I saw him pale slightly, then recovered almost as quick.

"She insisted we use hers. Mine apparently were not good enough."

I clenched my hands at my sides at his blatant lie.

"And I suppose those moments I saw you lounging about were because she insisted on doing everything herself?"

Runcorn opened his mouth to answer but the Potions professor cut him off.

"Or are you simply lazy Mr. Runcorn? I am not blind nor a fool. Do not believe me to be stupid. Detention for lying to me, we will see if you can make the potion yourself without aid."

I could see nearly all of Slytherin House mouths open in shock, including Runcorn. Professor Snape turned towards me suddenly, I flinched slightly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed.

"Good work Ms. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor."

With that he went to check other cauldrons. And although he awarded no more points to Gryffindor, not even to Hermione who had done her potion correctly, I felt everyone's eyes on me. And I wanted to hide. I never did well being the center of attention. As the bell rang for the class to finally end, I managed to dodge everyone as they tried to come over to fawn and congratulate me. I made it to my room with little trouble. A quick scratch to Nox's head and I settled down at my desk to start on my Transfiguration homework, a report on the differences on the different types of Transfiguration. Taking a steadying breath I opened my _Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ and dived in, losing myself upon the words.


	8. Flying Lessons and Wizard Duels

_**Author's Note:** Hi guys, i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please let me know what you think - i enjoy hearing your reviews and suggestions! - breaiden0413_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Flying Lesson and Dueling**

* * *

Even a week later the grumblings of my happenings in potions hadn't died down. Everywhere I went I heard people whispering or muttering. Some of the Slytherin looked at me with respect, while others, like Runcorn, glared hatefully. He was no doubt plotting his revenge for the humiliation. I vaguely wondered if he had passed the detention.

Come Tuesday, Nox came in bearing a letter stating on Thursday, flying lessons would begin. Our lessons would be with Slytherin House. I wasn't looking forward to it. I was nervous, but excited at the prospect of flying. I've always enjoyed that aspect of the magical world, even per Muggle standards.

Come Thursday morning I was forced to listen to Hermione drone on and on about flying tips she had read about in a book from the library. Most of us ignored her, but poor Neville was hanging on her every word. She seemed a bit desperate for attention, and to show off her knowledge. None of us were upset when the mail arrived, effectively hushing her up.

I was able to see Malfoy's eagle owl would always bring him sweets from home. Today a small barn owl delivered a package to Neville from his grandmother. He opened it at the table, it was a glass ball the size of a large marble. It was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight, like this and if it turns red - oh…"

Neville's face fell, the Remembrall had suddenly turned scarlet.

"…you've forgotten something…"

Neville grew quiet and had an intense look of concentration on his face, trying to recall what he had forgotten. Malfoy, who was passing by the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Both Harry and Ron had leapt to their feet, I could see both of them were spoiling for a fight. However, Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if smelling trouble.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy scowled, dropping the ball on the table.

"Just looking,"

He then slunk away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty, I met the other Gryffindors on the grounds. It was a clear and breezy day. We were on a smooth flat lawn opposite of the Forbidden Forest. The Slytherins were already there, there were roughly twenty or so brooms lying in neat lines. Our teacher was Madam Hooch, she had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. She was in amazing shape and didn't seem like a teacher to cross.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick."

Glancing at the broom I stood by, it had seen better years. It was definitely old and some of the hay stood out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'up!'" called Madam Hooch.

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

My broom shot immediately into my hand, it was one of the few who had. Hermione's broom simply rolled over, and Ron's had smacked him in the face. Neville's hadn't even twitched. I wondered if brooms were similar to animals, they could tell if you were frightened. And Neville sounded all too much like he'd rather remain on the ground.

Madam Hooch then began showing us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and began correcting our grip. Harry and Ron looked too pleased when Madam Hooch had told Malfoy he had been holding it wrong for years. Their dislike for the blonde was too evident.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

I felt anticipation butterflies enter my stomach. Before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch's lips, Neville who was jumpy and frightened pushed off the ground. She shouted at Neville to come back but he was rising straight up like a rocket being blasted into space. Soon he was a good twenty feet in the air. From where I stood I saw his face was pale and slightly sick. He seemed to be leaning over the side of the broom and fell.

WHAM!

A nasty thud a crack later, Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. Meanwhile the broom climbed higher and soon drifted off lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of view. Madam Hooch's face was white as Neville's as she rushed to his side. As she helped Neville who was crying to his feet as she addressed the class.

"None of you move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave the brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on dear."

Neville hobbled off with Madam Hooch. Poor boy would need his own room set up there. First boils last week and now possibly a broken wrist. No sooner were they out of earshot, Malfoy began laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherin joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped another girl/

I remember this was Parvati Patil, her twin was in Ravenclaw.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Jeered a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you'd like fat crybabies, Parvati."

Parvati's face flushed in anger.

"Fancy waking up in boils, Parkinson?" I asked calmly.

She whirled her gaze on me. I raised my eyebrow when she gave no response."

"No? Then back off,"

"Look!"

Malfoy darted forward, snatching something from the grass.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. Harry stepped up to Malfoy.

"Give that here, Malfoy."

The field got eerily silent as everyone quieted to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. A small, petty part of me hoped he had been lying about being good at flying and would fall off his broom. But turns out, however, he hadn't been lying. Soon he was hovering with the topmost branches of an oak tree, goading Harry.

"Come and get it Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom, Hermione looked horrified as he mounted it.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to – you'll get us all into trouble!"

But Harry ignored her, kicking off the ground, shooting off like a cork. I had to admit the boy had real talent on a broom. As he whipped around to face off with Malfoy, there were gasps and cheers around me. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called. "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" He tried to sneer, but looked more worried.

Harry jolted forward and shot at Malfoy like a javelin, Malfoy only just managed to dodge. Harry quickly flipped around to face Malfoy again.

"Catch it if you can then!"

With a mighty throw of his arm he threw the glass ball high and it quickly continued its decent back to earth. Harry followed it hand outstretched. People screamed in fear and suddenly about a foot from the ground he caught it and pulled his broom straight and toppled gently onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!"

We all jumped as Professor McGonagall was running towards us.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts – "

She was nearly rendered speechless, her glasses flashing furiously.

"– How dare you - might have broken your neck – "

Parvati tried to come to Harry's rescue.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor – "

"Be quiet, Miss Patil – "

Ron decided to chime in.

"But Malfoy – "

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

As Harry jogged to keep up with Professor McGonagall, I wanted to smack the triumphant smirks on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces. Madam Hooch apparently had been filled in on what happened and was quite strict with the teaching after. After flying lessons we were all sweating, grungy and tired, we had free time until dinner. Although I was worried about my cousins, I was quite happy to be off the center of attention. I returned to my room, and decided to shower, washing the gunk and grime. By dinnertime I felt halfway normal, Harry was at the dinner table, not at all looking worried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy and company looking quite smug.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting back on the train to the Muggles?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends." Harry retorted.

I snorted, I would use 'little' loosely to describe Crabbe and Goyle. There was nothing small or little about them. The High Table was full of teachers and staff, so they would be really stupid to try and do anything other than cracking their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight if you want. Wizard's dual. Wand's only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Malfoy boasted.

He seemed too smug and boastful, he was plotting something.

"Of course he has, " Ron said, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at both Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," He said finally. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

Once Malfoy walked away both Ron and Harry looked at one another.

"What's a wizard's duel? And what do you mean you're my second?" Harry asked.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron said casually starting back on his pie.

Harry's face turned pale, draining of color.

"People only die in proper duels. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at one another. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage." I added, glaring at Ron.

Some of the color returned to Harry's face.

"I bet he expected you to refuse anyway," Ron said blankly.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

I snorted.

"Excuse me,"

We all looked up and saw Hermione Granger. I internally sighed, god she was nosey.

"Can't a person eat in this place?" Ron complained.

Hermione ignored Ron's outburst and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying – "

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

" – and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry retorted.

"Goodbye," said Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes, realized he wasn't going to listen, huffed, and stomped off.

"She is right though, it sounds like a trap." I admitted.

Ron's face fell.

"Not you too?! I thought you were on our side." Ron hissed.

I felt a rock fall into the pit of my stomach. I scowled at both boys.

"Forgive me for stating my opinion, Ronald. And I'm sorry if I don't want my _cousin_ to be expelled." I hissed back.

From there I left the Great Hall and stomped off to my room. Ignoring both the bewildered and confused looks on the boy's faces. To be honest I hadn't meant to blurt out that information the way that I did, but he had pissed me off. Harry could do with the information what he willed. Tomorrow would determine if Ronald and Harry would be expelled.

I was sitting as far as I could the next morning and was soon joined by Fred and George. Malfoy looked dumbstruck when Harry and Ron arrived, they both looked tired but cheerful. Poor Neville looked traumatized and Hermione looked livid.

* * *

It was about a week later, when a long thin package carried by six large screech owls was dropt promptly inform of Harry at the breakfast table. The boys hurried from the breakfast table package in hand, when they were barred by Malfoy and company. They seemed to be arguing when Professor Flitwick appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh boy, Malfoy looks sick." I mumbled eating my toast.

Fred peeked around me and chuckled.

"He does certainly look green,"

"Probably because Harry finally got his broom," George added.

I looked at them confused.

"Figured he would have told you, being close and all…"Fred said surprised.

I shook my head.

"Your brother said something hurtful, and now, apparently, they're not speaking to me."

George shook his head.

"Ron's a stupid git. Don't worry they'll come around soon. Harry was promoted to the Quidditch team." George explained.

"Bending the 'no first years having brooms rules'?" I asked.

Fred nodded.

"Wood, our Captain was practically skipping when he found out."

"You are on the team too?"

The twins nodded.

"Beaters," they said simultaneously.

Racking my knowledge for what I knew of Quidditch, responded quickly.

"You knock the Bludgers into the other team and protect the Chasers and the Seeker."

They grinned widely.

"Right-o, have you ever seen a game?" George asked.

I shook my head.

"Muggle raised,"

"You HAVE to go to Gryffindor's first game!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to, do I?"

They nodded.

"It's something every first-year should experience." Fred assured me.

"And if not for that, to come and cheer us on. We love seeing a friendly dace in the roaring crowds." George added.

I laughed.

"I'm not certain how much me you'll see because I'm so short, but I'll go."

The hugged me around my neck.

"We'll make a fanatic out of you yet,"


	9. Propositions and Halloween

**Chapter Nine**

 **Propositions and Halloween**

* * *

Time flew by and before I knew it, two months had flown by. I seemed to have impressed Professor Snape by asking for extra credit. Each assignment earned me an extra five to ten house points for Gryffindor. I was also doing very well in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall assigned me extra credit on occasion. My most current assignment was a report on a subject of Transfiguration of my choice. The only thing I was really struggling with was History of Magic.

For the life of me I couldn't remember names and dates. And Professor Binns doesn't exactly make the class exciting. I was attempting to memorize date and famous events. And it wasn't going well. After ten minutes of staring at my notes for the last while and none of it made any more sense. Finally I shoved my books and notes away, letting my forehead hit the table with a dull thud.

"Hard time?"

Glancing up I saw the familiar matching faces of the Weasley twins, both took the empty spots on either side of me. George took a look at my book and notes.

"History of Magic?"

I grumbled something incoherently and the two chuckled.

"Give me a potion or a transfiguration assignment, and I'd have no problems. Doesn't help that Binns isn't exactly…"

"Lively?" Fred offered.

I elbowed him lightly at his choice of words.

"Nothing sticks,"

Fred slung his arm over my shoulder and George did the same on my other side.

"We have a little proposition for you," George began.

"We've been hearing you're are real wiz at potions. Even doing extra assignments for the ol' greasy hair…"

I nodded, not certain where this was leading.

"Yeah…what of it?"

"We have a proposition for you," Fred stated.

"One that will benefit all of us," George continued.

I raised my eyebrow at the two.

"You tutor us in potions and we'll help you in History of Magic," they offered.

I blinked in surprise.

"I'm a first year, you two are third years…"

They shrugged.

"Then we'll start at the beginning. We still have our second year potions book. Worst case scenario you can let dear ol' greasy hair of our situation. I'm sure he's running out of extra credit by now." Fred mused.

They watched me carefully, almost seeing the gears turn in my head. It could work, and the twins were right. I was running out of extra credit I could do. And I had nearly completed much of my own first year potions on my own.

"Deal. For now we'll stick to First Year potions. Once we're close to being finished, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The two beamed at me and pulled me into a hug, sandwiching me between the two.

"You're the best Harper!"

Blushing I returned their hug.

"Saturday afternoons work best, or Sunday since neither of us have classes, when do you want to start?"

They shrugged.

"Saturday," They responded.

"Tomorrow?" I asked clarifying.

They nodded, and I mulled that over for a moment. It would give me enough time to get my own work done in the morning.

"Bring your potions stuff and meet me in the Common Room. I know somewhere I can teach and we won't be bothered."

The two smiled slyly, like a pair of foxes.

"We've been nearly everywhere in the castle," They mused.

"I can almost assure you that you haven't been where I have in mind."

"Oooooo, uncharted territory." They chorused.

Shaking my head I turned back to the torture that was History of Magic. The twins took pity on me and helped me out. By the time they were whisked away to their next class, things were actually sticking and making sense. I was looking forward to our arrangement. The boys were fun to be around and if we were making progress in such a short time this arrangement would definitely be beneficial.

* * *

Suddenly it was Halloween evening and there was already drama. All the girls would talk about was how Ron Weasley had made Hermione spend nearly all day in the bathroom…crying. Even at the start of the Halloween Feast, she was nowhere to be seen. The Great Hall was decorated marvelously.

A thousand of live bats fluttered from the ceilings and the walls in low black clouds, making the candles in the floating pumpkins stutter. Some of the girls squealed when one of bats flew too close. They were being ridiculous, but the boys seemed to enjoy the attention they were getting by offering comfort. I was helping myself to some corn when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban was askew and terror on his face. We all stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumping against the table.

"Troll – in the dungeons – though you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Everyone was silent for a moment before the uproar. Even Malfoy seemed paler than normal and was screaming his head off, it gave me pleasure in knowing that the cool façade he gave off was a front. It took several exploding firecrackers from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to your dormitories immediately." He rumbled.

Percy was in his element and focused.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me now. Make way, first years, coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Part of me though he enjoyed being a prefect a little too much. According to Fred and George that's all he talked about all summer. I tried to follow the crowd of Gryffindor to the upper floors but I kept getting jostled and shoved back. I decided to take another route I knew of, and luckily that route was empty. It was kind of creepy to be honest. As I passed by a tapestry I was suddenly pulled behind it! A hand over my mouth kept me from screaming.

Glancing at my would-be kidnappers I relaxed when I saw it was Fred and George. Fred had his hand over my mouth, and slowly lowered it, as George motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded. I smelled it before I saw it through the small crack between the tapestry and the wall. It was a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seemed to clean. It was absolutely foul smelling. From the light of the wall torches and the moonlight from the window, it was a ghastly sight as it lumbered through the hall. It was easily twelve feet tall, its skin dull, granite gray, and its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs, they were thicker than tree trunks. Its feet were flat and had horns on them, the stench was disgusting and made my eyes water. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor as its arms were too long.

I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. I could feel Fred's heart beating wildly as well. As the troll came closer and closer the stench grew more and more pronounced. Suddenly the troll stopped just on the other side of the tapestry. I held my breath and I felt my body tremble slightly at the thought of being discovered. I could hear the troll sniffing and smelling the air. I saw the tapestry flutter with the rippling of its breath. I felt Fred's arm snake around my waist, and George had silently drawn his wand.

There was a clank elsewhere down the hall. After a large huff, the troll trudged off, dragging the club with it. Once we were certain we were out of earshot, we all let out the breath we had been holding. Fred ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky laugh.

"That was interesting," He said lightly.

I laughed once without humor.

"About the worst thing I've ever smelled," I admitted.

George gave me a mischievous smile.

"You apparently have never lived with guys, things can get pretty rank."

"Oh EW," I said making a face.

The two boys laughed, Fred hugged me close with the arm that was still around my waist, and George sandwiched me between the two. Blushing furiously, I swatted at the two, their response was to hug me tighter. Eventually the two released me and we all managed to get up the dorms without having to run into the troll again. But this definitely was something I wouldn't forget anytime soon.


	10. Tutoring and Quidditch

**Chapter Ten**

 **Tutoring and Quidditch**

* * *

My cousin was probably one of the most reckless people I've ever known. He still wasn't speaking directly to me, but through the grapevine I heard that he, Ron, and Hermione had taken on the troll. Rumor was that Hermione had gone looking for the troll, thinking she could take it on herself. However I had heard that Hermione was already in the bathroom when Harry and Ron had come to her rescue. Professor McGonagall had awarded only five points.

Soon Saturday had arrived and I was in the Common Room in regular Muggle clothing, consisting of blue jeans and a maroon sweater with gold threading throughout. I managed to wrangle my hair into a ponytail and out of my face. I was reading my transfiguration book when a tap to my head alerted me to someone trying to get my attention. Glancing back as my head rested on the arm of a squishy armchair, upside down I saw the red haired twins in muggle clothes too. Both with cauldrons and potion making ingredients. They both wore matching emerald green sweaters and jeans.

"So where is this place we've never been too?" George asked.

I smiled and motioned for them to follow me. Up a staircase and around several corners we've arrived at my blank door.

"We've been here, nothing but storage." Fred argued.

I showed them my key and inserted it and ushered them inside.

"Wicked," the said in awe.

I shook my head as I closed the door behind them.

"Nox, we have visitors."

The twins looked confused until Nox materialized out of the shadows and proceeded to sniff the twins.

"Is that a Kneazle?" George asked.

I nodded.

"Fred, George, this is Nox. Nox, this is Fred and George," I introduced.

Nox sniffed both the twins and then began rubbing himself on their legs, purring. I smiled.

"He likes you," I admitted.

The twins broke out into a smile.

"Isn't this the same Kneazle we saw scratching the tar out of Pansy Parkinson?" George asked his brother.

Fred nodded in affirmation.

"We heard her screeching from Professor Quirrell's class," Fred added.

I shook my head.

"She probably tried to touch him or pick him up. If he doesn't like you, he'll let you know." I mused.

I toed off my converse and rubbed my slightly sweaty palms on my jeans as the boys looked around.

"This is your room?" Fred asked.

I nodded.

"This is my home," I added, offering to take their cauldrons.

I hauled them out to the balcony.

"Where do we sign up for digs like this?" the boys asked simultaneously.

My lips twitched slightly, I wondered if they did that on purpose.

"Have no family or anyone to take you in for the summer," I asked quietly.

I felt them both turn and look at me, both looking guilty. I shook my head.

"It's ok. My mum died when my brother and I were a year old. From there we were sent to live with my biological father. He never wanted anything to do with us, so the Ministry created a deal for him to take us in." I explained quietly.

"They paid your father to do the right thing by his children?" George asked flatly.

I nodded and sat on my bed. The boys took up seats on either side of me listening.

"He is a greedy man, a Muggle, but very greedy. We were treated fairly until my brother started showing magical signs. He tried to hide and conceal it, but the damage was done. After that things went downhill. Things changed. When Felix turned eleven and he received a letter and left. That was two years ago and I haven't seen or heard from him."

"Things changed with your father?" Fred asked.

"I'm a half blood, and my father is a very stern man. He hates anything unusual or magical. My brother and I included. He abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me. He wasn't a…kind man." I said slowly.

The twin's normally bright eyes darkened at what I said, understanding the implication.

"It wasn't so bad when Felix was there, but it got so much worse when he left. My stepbrother Lucas, was far too interested in me."

The twins shook their heads but did not interrupt.

"It was shortly after my stepbrother's birthday when I received my first Hogwarts letter. My father and his family were away on holiday, and so they never knew it arrived. The selfish part of me wanted to hide it, because any scrap of mail or anything that proved my existence, they took and destroyed."

I looked out the window.

"The other part of me was hoping to be whisked away like Felix, maybe I would run into him. So imagine my surprise when Professor McGonagall arrived on my doorstep to fetch me."

The twin wore matching grins.

"Bet dear-ol'-dad wasn't too happy,"

I grinned and shook my head.

"He was livid, even more so when Professor McGonagall refused to back down and told me to pack my things. I've been here since. And will be until they find another guardian for me."

Fred and George shared a look over the top of my head.

"You're more than welcome to come over to our place over the summer," Fred offered.

"Mum loves having new people over," George added.

"And dad will get a kick out of you, especially being raised with Muggles and all,"

I looked at him confused.

"Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, he's quite fascinated by Muggles," Fred explained.

"I don't want to intrude,"

Fred and George shook their heads.

"Nonsense, it's not intruding if we're inviting you,"

The two sandwiched me into a hug.

"Thank you,"

There was a brief pause.

"So as far as tutoring should I start at my stuff first, then work our way up to third year?"

The boys nodded.

"All right. Let's get started."

* * *

Soon November arrived with cold weather. The twins were doing very well in their potions lessons with me. And my History of Magic grades went up. Along with winter, Quidditch had started. Although the twins were always available for lessons with me, I saw them less and less during the week. During my actual potions I was able to see that Professor Snap was limping horribly on his leg. I wasn't the only one whom notice. Harry and his trio were analyzing his leg too. Harry still hadn't said anything about my outburst, I wondered if it was because he was too busy between classes and Quidditch.

November 9th had arrived and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. In lieu of the match I had cancelled Potion lessons since the twins were in the match and I had promised to attend. In the morning the Grand Hall was buzzing with excited chatter. Everyone was looking forwards to a good Quidditch match.

I saw many of the first years crowded around Harry who looked quite pale. I felt bad for him, he must be quite nervous. Being wrapped up in my thoughts I felt something being jammed onto my head covering my head and ears in warmth. Turning slightly I noticed the twins grinning at me. A red/gold striped beanie with a red and gold pom-pom on the top had been put on my head. Before I could even say thank you they scurried off. By elven o'clock the entire school seemed to be in the Quidditch Pitch stands. Many of the students around me had binoculars. I joined the other Gryffindors in the stands. AS a surprise for Harry, the other first years made a banner that said, ' _Potter for President_ ', Dean, whom was good at drawing , had done a large Gryffindor Lion below that. Hermione had done a charm on the paint so it flashed different colors.

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams. Gryffindor wore scarlet and Slytherin wore green. From my vantage point I was able to pick out the twin and Harry. Finally after what seemed like forever, both teams mounted their brooms. A loud blast from Madam Hooch's whistle and fifteen brooms rose high in the air, and the game begins!

 _"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too, - "_

 _"_ _ **JORDAN**_ _!"_

 _"Sorry, Professor."_

The twin's friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely monitored by Professor McGonagall. I had brief interactions with Angelina. She was popular, and she knew it. She was close with the twins and I knew she didn't approve with me being around them. Most of our interactions were when she interrupted our History of Magic tutoring lessons in the library.

 _"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like and eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by and excellent move by the Gryffindor Keeper Wood, and Gryffindors take the Quaffle."_

Most of the Quidditch players, the female Alicia and Angelina often thought they were better than other people because they played the sport. They were kind of like female jocks of the magical world. Katie Bell was another Chaser, she was sweet and kind and thankfully not like her fellow Quidditch players.

" _– That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must've hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's' really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchly dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"_

Our section roars, their cheers from the stands, we could hear the howls and moans from the Slytherins. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest, and a smile play at my lips. This WAS fun.

"Budge up there, move along."

Turning my head I saw Hagrid squeeze together next to Ron and Hermione.

"Afternoon Hagrid!" I called over the crowd.

He beamed and waved at me.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet,"

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'"

I had to agree, from what the twins told me, the Seekers could be attacked before the Snitch was released. Harry was gliding over the game keeping an eye out for the Snitch. I had missed some of the commentary when I watched Harry dive after a streak of gold. He wasn't, however, the only one who'd notice the Snitch. He was neck and neck with the Slytherin Seeker, Terrance Higgs. All the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they all paused to watch.

Harry was certainly faster and reached out towards the Snitch…

"Harry!" I called out.

Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, his broom spinning off course. Harry hung on for dear life.

"FOUL!" the Gryffindors screamed.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. In all the confusion the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight. Dean was screaming about a red card, a rule in soccer when shown by the referee, kicks the offending player out of the game. Jordan was having difficulty not choosing sides.

" _So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"_

" ** _Jordan!"_** Professor McGonagall growled.

" _I mean after that open and revolting foul – "_

" ** _Jordan, I'm warning you – "_**

 _"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which can happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."_

While everyone was watching the game, I noticed something funny was going on with Harry's broom. It was trying to buck him off. His broom had unseated him and was now death-rolling around and around, with Harry only just hanging on. One wild jerk and Harry was flung off, dangling holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick, except for powerful Dark Magic – no kid can do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At those words I was aware that Hermione was searching the stands with Hagrid's binoculars.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – look."

Ron snatched the binoculars. From my own small pair I could see Snape in the middle of the stands opposite of us. His eyes were fixed on Harry and seemed to be muttering nonstop. Coincidently I noticed Professor Quirrell in the front row doing the same thing, he however, did not look friendly. When I returned to say something, the bushy haired girl was gone.

I returned my sights to Harry, the broom seemed to be vibrating it looked as though he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I noticed the whole crowd, both students and staff were watching terrified. Fred and George tried to pull Harry to safety on one of their brooms but it was no good – every time they got near him the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

It was a long five minutes before suddenly Harry was able to clamor back onto his broom. I noticed that he was speeding toward the ground when the rest of us saw him clap a hand to his mouth as though he was going to be sick – he hit the field on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving the Snitch above his head, the game ended in complete and utter confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint howled.

But it made no difference, even twenty minutes later, Harry had broken no rules.

* * *

Gryffindor won, one hundred and seventy points to sixty.


	11. Christmas

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Christmas**

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke up to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid, and I learned the Fred and George were in trouble for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. There were a few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail, and had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly again.

We were all excited for the holidays to start, the Great Hall had roaring fires. While my own room had no fires, it was kept pleasantly warm. The corridors were drafty and became icy and bitter wind rattled the windows in the classroom. Probably the worse times were down in the dungeons. Our breath rose in a mist as we all kept as close a safely as possible to the cauldrons. Since the first potions class, Professor Snape hadn't paired me up with anyone and honestly that was fine with me.

"I do feel sorry," said Draco. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry, and Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who had been measuring our powdered spine of lion fish, ignored them. And although the jab was directed at Harry, it still hurt a little. Hogwarts was more of a home to me than where I had been, but I wouldn't know the feeling of a family at Christmas. Not until a new guardian was assigned to me, and that likely would take a while. Any form of government, magical or not, foster care and placement took a long time.

But I wouldn't be the only one staying at Hogwarts for holidays. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie, he studied dragons.

It was the end of potions and we found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out of the bottom and a loud puffing sound told us it was Hagrid behind it.

"Hello Hagrid," I said cheerfully.

"Want any help?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind us.

I glared at the blonde.

"I thought aristocrats taught manners to their children, maybe not all of them." I hissed.

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily at me, as he stepped closer, he was taller than I was so I had to look up at him to hold eye contact.

"Careful Evans," he warned.

Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him threateningly. Harry gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Malfoy rounded his attention on Ron again.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be games keeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock, Ron recovered quicker and dove at Malfoy.

"WEASLEY!"

Snape had just come up the stairs, Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face from out behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful that it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"Except for you Ms. Evans, please see me in my office."

With a swirl of his cloak he returned to the dungeons.

"And what did you do?" Ron asked looking pale.

I shook my head.

"Search me, maybe he wants to discuss one of the assignments I turned in." I said shrugging and turning back down to the dungeons.

"Good Luck!" Ron called.

I waved back to let him know I heard him, and continued down to Professor Snape's office, whom door was ajar, awaiting my arrival. I had never been IN his office, but we all knew where it was. It was gloomy and dimly lit. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants floating in potions of various colors. There was a fire in the fireplace allowing some heat in the chilly room. In the corner there was a cupboard revealing various sized potions bottles, I assumed it was his private stock of ingredients. On the wall was a door, currently closed, but I would venture to guess it was his own living quarters. Between the door and in the middle of the room was a round table with one or two squishy chairs. Snape occupied the one with his back to his living quarters a. He looked at me for several moments before gesturing to the empty chair across from him. Nervously I occupied the chair.

"It has come to my attention that you've been tutoring other students, on top of your own studies and extra credit. Why?" He asked softly.

Although he sounded calm, I could hear suspicion underlying.

"They are helping me with History of Magic," I said sheepishly.

His face went blank in surprise, not expecting my answer, it then became smooth and unreadable.

"You're having difficulty in that subject?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Fred and George have good marks, they offered a trade. They would tutor me in History of Magic and in exchange I would help with potions."

"They are third years,"

"We were starting off slow, we're only doing first year work."

"And when you completed that? Going into more advanced brewing is dangerous on your own." He stated.

I nodded.

"We were going to approach you when we got closer to the end."

He didn't say anything for several moments, the only sound was the crackling from the fire. And like the fire, my anxiety rose.

"They have improved,"

Blinking in surprise I looked at the dark haired potions master.

"Their potions, although not 100% correct have improved since their prior attempts. Your tutoring has proven effective." He said.

I felt warmth from the praise. Especially since Snape didn't hand it out too often, even to Slytherin.

"But, I don't want you to burn yourself out from too much work. No more extra credit from me, provide me weekly reports on their progress and hand it in next class. That will be sufficient for extra credit from me."

I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"If anyone can help prevent them from burning a hole in my floor, or exploding potions everywhere, it's you. Please do not make me regret my decision."

"You won't, I promise." I vowed.

He nodded.

"Don't overwork yourself, have a good evening Ms. Evans."

Nodding and thanking the potions master, I exited the dungeons and made my way back up to the castle with hope in my heart.

* * *

Once the holidays started the castle became very, very, quiet. It was almost like the summer vacation with the occasional friendly face. Unfortunately, Mr. Filch was still on campus with Mrs. Norris, so there still wasn't much rule breaking. I had finished all my winter holiday assigned homework within two to three days in.

Most days I was found in my reading nook in the library with hot cocoa and Nox on my lap. Other days I was hanging out with Fred and George. I introduced them into some Muggle inventions like Monopoly, checkers, and mancala and they taught me about Wizard Chess, Chocolate Frog's and collecting their cards, and more about Quidditch.

On Christmas Eve I went to bed looking forward to the food from the feast and the fun with the boys. Growing up in the Green household I hadn't gotten any presents since before Felix showed magical signs.

Imagine to my complete surprise when my room bursting into, " _We Wish You a Merry Christmas"_ and two red hair boys jumping up and down on my bed. Grinning and laughing at their antics I caught both boys so that they fell on the bed beside me. Both of them squished me into a hug between the two. The boys were give the verbal password to my room for when I got held up in class or instances like this. Although if we're honest we've had sleepovers on the weekends when the boys didn't have Quidditch practice and we'd do our homework and stay up all hours of the night. Most nights were discussing prank ideas or gossiping.

Once the boys settled down I noticed they were both wearing sweaters over their pajamas. Both were handmade and a very pretty royal blue. Fred's had a gold 'F' stitched to the front and a 'G' for George on his.

"Nice sweaters," I commented, touching both.

"Mom knits us one every year."

"Looks like you may have gotten one too," Fred said nodding to the corner of the room..

Sitting up I noticed all the presents on the floor among the cushiony chairs at my beside. I saw them and my eyes got misty with tears.

"Aw hey, no one is supposed to cry on Christmas!" George chided.

I shook my head.

"They're happy tears," I said trying to wipe them away.

I saw the pair of confused looks on their faces.

"I've not gotten presents since I was six or seven." I admitted sheepishly.

The twins then broke out into broad grins.

"Well then, we're going to make your Christmases,"

"And birthdays,"

"Or any other holidays…"

"Amazing." The said simultaneously.

The boys then began handing me presents for me to open. The first one I opened was from Hagrid. Inside was a wooden figurine of Nox, hand whittled from what I could tell and the eyes were beautifully polished stones. It was gorgeous and I'd have to send him something as a thank you. From Harry – he sent me an assortment of magical and muggle treats.

"We helped with this one, but some of these we've never seen." Fred explained holding up a box of _Thin Mints_.

I laughed.

"Some of these are Muggle sweet. I'll have to introduce you to some,"

From Hermione, she got me a large box of chocolate frogs and a leather bound journal. The next was a lumpy parcel.

"This is from mum," George explained.

I looked at the twins curiously.

"She gets regular reports from Snape since our marks were so dreadful." Fred added.

"So when our grade improved she want to know how," George continued.

"So we MAY have mentioned you once or twice in our letter," Fred said grinning.

Blushing, I opened the parcel. It revealed a powder blue soft sweater, with a gold 'H' on the front. It was soft to the touch but definitely keep me warm.

"It's so pretty," I said holding it up.

"Mom was pretty excited, she did a fantastic job."

"Excited for me or your grades?" I asked mischievously.

The boys shrugged.

"Both."

I laughed and shook my head. Ron gifted me a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. I noticed had overlooked a bag of fudge that Mrs. Weasley made, and I shared some with the twins. I dug into a small parcel.

"Who's that from?" George asked.

I looked around the package but there was no name listed.

"It doesn't have a name,"

Upon opening it was a simple but very pretty present. It fit in the palm of my hand, made of glass. It was a magnolia blossom, tinted in pink and golds. It was almost as if someone had taken a magnolia flower and dipped it into glass to preserve it.

"That's pretty," the boys said.

"It's from Felix," I said quietly looking at the flower in my hand.

"How do you know?"

"A feeling, our mom's name was Magnolia, the flower always has been sentimental for me."

We were all quiet for a moment.

"I wonder how he knew you were here,"

I put the figure on the bedside table, I began to search for a note.

"No note,"

"Maybe he didn't know what to write,"

Part of me was sad there wasn't a note, but I knew without a doubt this was from Felix. The next two parcels were from Fred and George. They insisted on me opening the long thin package first. It was a simple bracelet with silver links. The second parcel was a small chocolate frog charm. It was very detailed and its eyes were red jewels. I always knew they were tight on money and I knew this must have set them back a bit. They knew chocolate frogs were my favorite magical treat. I hugged the boys close.

"Thank you, I love it!"

They smiled and I handed them two packages I had intended to give them. I got them both a new hat and pair of gloves in Gryffindor colors of course. And each of them both got a different book on magical jinx and counter-curses.

"I figured you may be able to use those in your pranks. Most of them are relatively harmless." I said quietly blushing.

Their faces broke up into mega-watt smiled and they both pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. The final parcel was a letter from Albert Green my father. It was rather thick and honestly I didn't want to open it. The boys could tell, and promptly snatched it away.

"Shall we burn it?"

The idea was rather tempting, but I shook my head.

"I'll read it later, I don't want to kill my feel-good buzz."

The twins grumbled but put the letter on my desk.

"Shall we go wake up brother dearest?" Fred asked.

"Yes we shall,"

"Hang on I'll go with,"

Bounding from my spot between the boys, I grabbed my sweater and shucked on a pair on pajama pants beneath my comforter. My pajama bottoms were grey yoga loose pants and my tank top was gold and I pulled the sweater over top. I wrangled my hair into a messy bun and clambered onto Fred's back.

"Comfortable?" George snickered.

I nodded.

"Quite thank you," I said snuggling up to Fred's back.

I felt Fred chuck and looped his arms around the crook of my legs securing my spot on his back. I slipped on fuzzy slippers and we tracked off down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Christmas dinner was without a doubt, amazing. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of boiled and roasted potatoes; plates of chipolatas, silver boats of thick rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Up at the High Table, Professor Dumbledore had swapped his wizards hat for a flowered bonnet, and was laughing at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read to him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on the silver sickle that was embedded in his. I watched from my spot as Hagrid got redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. When I finally left the table, I had a bunch of things I had gotten out of the wizard crackers, including a wizard's chess set.

That afternoon I spent with Harry and the Weasley's having a glorious snowball fight. Cold, wet, and gasping for breath I returned to my room for a quick shower and a change of clothes before returning to the Common Room. I sat on the couch between Fred and George as we watched Harry and Ron play wizard's chess. Harry lost, but maybe not if Percy hadn't tried to 'help' so much.

The last event of the evening was watching Percy chase Fred and George around the Gryffindor Tower, because they stole his prefect badge. However as I actually laid down into sleep I found my mind drifting to the package I was sent from Albert. Sitting up from my bed I could see the letter sitting on my desk. Part of me wished I had let the twins burn it, I really didn't want to open it. Sighing I dragged my butt out of bed and sat at my desk. Even looking upon the sent to address the angry handwriting left indents on the paper. Without even opening the letter it set a sour taste in my mouth. Setting the letter down, I pushed myself back from it, part of me was scared to open it. I knew Albert, and if the heavy-handedness of the front of the letter was anything to go by, he was angry. VERY angry. Chickening out I returned to my bed and pulled the comforter over my head, ignoring even the sight of the letter. I would deal with it in the morning.

* * *

We had the following next few days off for Christmas and New Year Holiday, and I found myself sitting across from Professor McGonagall in her office. The letter sat on her desk between us. She frowned at the sight of it.

"You were right to bring this to me, Ms. Evans." She began.

She looked me over and saw concern in her eyes.

"Are you feeling well?"

I shook my head and my stomach churned.

"I don't need to open it to know he was angry when it was written,"

She pursed her lips and looked at me.

"Would you like to read it?"

I hesitated.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wished I let Fred and George burn it. The other part doesn't want to be anywhere near it."

I saw her eyebrows raise at the mention of the twins.

"You are conflicted,"

I nodded.

"If you prefer we can keep the letter in your file and you may read it at another time,"

I thought that over, mentally right now I wasn't ready to ready whatever foul words or expletives he wrote to me. Slowly I nodded.

"Very well, we shall keep this save until you are ready,"

With a flick of her wand the letter disappeared without a trace. I felt a weight being lifted. Perhaps I _was_ being cowardly, but I wasn't ready to tackle that yet.


	12. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Quidditch Match 2**

* * *

Time flew by and before long March had arrived. The weather hadn't been pleasant for Quidditch. I felt bad for our team, the had a game coming up and nearly every practice it had rained. Practice should be ending soon and the boys should be arriving for History of Magic tutoring. Sure enough Fred and George came in, looking both worried and a fair bit upset.

"Was practice bad?"

"Apparently Snape has asked to referee the game on Saturday."

I knew Snap was supportive of the Slytherin team, but to actually referee a match…was a large jump. And he held no love for Gryffindor. They both face-planted on my bed on either side of me. I shook my head at their antics.

"Cheer up, from what I've heard Dumbledore will be watching, I doubt he'll let Snape be unfair."

Neither one responded. It took several jabs to their sides and tickling to get a response. Needless to say the lesson was abandoned in favor of the tickling war that ensued.

It was Saturday and I had gotten up early and turned in my report to Professor Snape on the twin's potion tutoring. I found space in the stands with Ron and Hermione near Neville. Snape looked quite mean as the teams marched to the fields. Ron flinched as something poke him in the back of the head. Glancing back, it was Malfoy. Joy.

"Oh sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

He grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle, as if he has something terribly clever.

"Wonder how long Potter is going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? How about you Weasley?"

I silently applauded Ron from remaining quiet. He was too busy watching the game. Snape had just awarded a penalty to Hufflepuff because George had hit a Bludger at him. Meanwhile glancing at Hermione she had anxiety written all over her face, fingers crossed in her lap and squinting her eyes fixed on Harry, whom was circling the game watching the for the Snitch like a hawk.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

"Its people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money – you should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville turned bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy," He stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter. I felt a rage burn in my chest.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than the Weasley, and that's saying something."

I could almost hear Ron's teeth grind.

"And how is Slytherin's team chosen then?" I asked glaring at the blonde.

"On talent, obviously." Malfoy retorted.

"Huh. Explains why you're not on the team then,"

I heard snickers from all around me, and I saw Malfoy's face fall. The crowd roared as I saw Harry go into a spectacular dive.

"You're in luck Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

At that Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated but then clamored over the back of the seat to help. Harry was speeding directly at Snape. He missed him by inches – the next second Harry had pulled out of the dive, his hand raised in triumph. He had caught the snitch, it had to have been a record, and the game maybe lasted five minutes. Noticing Ron and Neville were still fighting I managed to pull Neville away from Crabbe and Goyle. However Malfoy and Ron were a sea of flailing limbs. I managed to pull Ron off but Malfoy managed to get me directly in face. I felt the skin split and teeth cut into my cheek and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth almost instantly. Everyone froze, wide-eyed. Crabbe and Goyle, stupidly began laughing, Malfoy joined them after getting over his initial shock. Big mistake.

Rearing my hand black, I slammed my fist into Malfoy's nose. Blood spurted and he howled in pain. Pushing through everyone and the crowd I made my way back to my room in the castle, I was done with excitement for one day.

It had been at least an hour since the incident on the stands. I was still spitting blood in the sink when there was a knock on the door. Knowing the twins never knocked, I assumed it was a teacher. Malfoy likely squealed. Sighing I grabbed a black towel and went to open the door, surprised to find Professor Snape. He had changed into his black billowing robes. He looked rather surprised by the towel at my face.

"How did Malfoy make it out to be?" I asked point blank.

He didn't answer for several moments.

"He said it was deliberate,"

"Aye, I was busy trying to pull people off one another when I was hit,"

"You are referring to Weasley and Longbottom?"

"I know fighting is against the rules, but Malfoy was rude and insulting. There's only so much a person can take of taunting before they snap." I said bitterly.

I pulled the towel away to see if the bleeding had stopped, and was aware Professor Snape was still there.

"What?"

I daresay he looked impressed.

"You pack a punch Ms. Evans, please in the future, and refrain from hitting members of my house."

With a swish of his cloak, he was gone. I'm certain I stood there dumbstruck for several minutes before closing the door. My lip bled for a few more minutes before Fred and George came in . Both were smiling and laughing before they zeroed in on my sitting on the bed with a towel to my lip. I hadn't changed from my clothes from the match so the front of my shirt was splattered with bits of blood from both my own lip and Malfoy's nose.

"What happened?" they demanded.

Before I could answer, Fred was pulling the towel away to look at the wound.

"Ron attacked Malfoy, I was trying to pull him off," I responded.

The two boys looked at one another. I could see the wheels turning in their heads.

"It's already taken care of,"

They looked at me.

"I already got Malfoy back, trust me. Besides, Snape has already visited me."

I mumbled putting the towel at my lip.

"You aren't bleeding much anymore," George offered.

"How much detention did you get?" Fred asked.

My brow furrowed.

"That's the thing…I didn't."

They were quiet.

"Does it look bad?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"No, but we're curious, how did you get Malfoy back?"

I flushed pink, not looking up I knew they were both were wearing Cheshire cat grins.

"I MAY have popped Malfoy in the nose…"

The twins howled with laughter, and despite the pain in my face, I smiled.


	13. Exams, Memories, and the End of the Year

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Exams and Memories**

* * *

As it turns out, I wasn't the _only_ one who managed to lay hands on Malfoy. Apparently, Ron had managed to give him a black eye. Neville had tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle on his own, he was still in the Hospital Wing for a while after that one.

Things went relatively smooth for me. Went to meals, class, tutoring and repeat. Apparently this wasn't so for Harry and his friends. Hagrid and wound up buying a dragon egg that hatched. Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to send it off to Romania to his brother Charlie. But not before Malfoy snooped around and sent Mr. Filch after them. He had found them wandering around after hours, and were brought to Professor McGonagall, who gave them all detention, Malfoy included. They served detention with Hagrid, going into the Forbidden Forest and attempt to track down what was bringing down all the unicorn. They all seemed a little skittish after that. Almost as if they expected something to jump out at them.

* * *

End of the year exams were upon us. Unfortunately it was also a very hot spring while we were taking our written exams. We were given new, special quills bewitched with anti-cheating spells for the occasion. Alongside our written exams, we also had practical exams too. Professor Flitwick called us into the exam room to see if we could make a pineapple tap dance across the table. I got extra points for being able to have it bow at the end.

Professor McGonagall watched us all as we attempted to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was but taken away if it still had any rodent parts. She liked my red and gold themed snuffbox. Our potions final was to recreate the Forgetfulness potion. From what I learned Fred and George were more confident going into the finals. Hopefully they got good marks, they were doing really well in my tutoring sessions. My final exam of the day was History of Magic. I dreaded its entire existence, and although Fred and George assured me I had everything in the bag and had nothing to worry about…I still worried. The exam lasted an hour, answering questions about batty old wizards and who invented self-stirring cauldrons. After this exam we'd be free, free for an entire week while our exam results were calculated. Finally, Professor Binns told us to put our quills down and roll up our exams. Everyone cheered.

I, like nearly half the school decided to spend the day outdoors. The twins were tickling the giant squid tentacles who was sunbathing on the shore. From my vantage point I was able to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione dash off to Hagrid's hut. The trio had been particularly skittish lately and always darting around. Fred and George said they were particularly interesting in the same third-floor corridor that we weren't allowed to meddle in.

With the days to ourselves and no classes, the days flew by. The trio was nowhere to be seen, then suddenly popped up, looking worse for wear. Harry was in the Hospital Wing and there were rumors running rampant. I finally got the proper story from Professor Dumbledore, he had pulled me into his office and explained. To be honest it was rather hard to wrap my head around everything. Apparently, Lord Voldemort had been leeching himself to Quirrell and was trying to gain access to the Sorcerer's Stone. He very nearly obtained it, if it wasn't not for Harry who managed to stop him. Although the process very nearly killed him. I attended the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game to cheer on the twins, but without Harry as our normal Seeker, we were flattened.

* * *

I was sitting in my room reading a book from the library when there was a knock on the door. Marking my spot and setting the book down I opened the door to show Professor McGonagall. I allowed her inside, and she seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She let out a soft laugh.

"Not at all Ms. Evans."

She gestured me to sit. I sat on my bed and she occupied my desk chair and she sat across from me. Nox immediately began rubbing against her legs and she pet him absently while looking around the room.

"Professor Snape had mentioned you had been tutoring the Weasley twins." She said after a few minutes.

Her eyes lingered on the photo at my bedside. Jordan had taken it after the first Quidditch match, it was of the twins and I. The one beside it was all three of us on a rare weekend off. George had managed to get all three of us in the photo. I smiled at the photos.

"To be fair, they were tutoring me in History of Magic,"

She smiled.

"They are doing much better in his class," She offered.

I smiled.

"Good, for a while there I know he was considering tossing them from the class."

At that Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Oh yes, he considered it."

I realized she had a green album in her hands.

"I've been reaching out to a few friends of your mother's, old school friends, and even managed to get some old school photos and had this put together for you." She said wistfully.

She handled it to me, and one of the first photos nearly knocked the breath out of me. It was a gorgeous shot of a young woman with red/brown curly hair. The shot moved in closer to reveal familiar hazel eyes, she broke into a gorgeous mega-watt smile at the camera. I immediately felt tears in my eyes. Looking up from the album I saw Professor McGonagall looking concerned.

"This is the first time I've ever really seen her," I explained sheepishly.

"Mr. Green didn't have any have any photos of her?"

I shook my head.

"Mama was always a sore subject, we knew better than to ask."

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"You haven't received any more letters from him have you?"

"No, nothing."

I gazed at the album again, running my fingertips over the bumps and ridges. I looked back up at the Transfiguration Professor and I felt my heart swam with affection and warmth for the old woman.

"Thank you so much…it means more than you know,"

She gave me a fond smile.

"Your mother and I were good friends, I was very fond of her. You remind me so much of her. She would be so proud of you."

* * *

The end-of-the-year feast was decked out in Slytherin House colors of green and silver to celebrate their winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

I sat between the twins, trying to ignore the smug looks from the Slytherin. There was a sudden hush when Harry came into the room, then suddenly broke out in excited chatter. He slipped into a seat open between Ron and Hermione. There were some people even standing to take a look at him. Professor Dumbledore arrived and the constant babbling died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast! What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year…"

He paused.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three-hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin with four-hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stomping broke up from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table, he looked sickened by it. And quite honestly, so was I.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went really still, and the Slytherins smiles faded a little. Everyone else however, perked up.

"Ahem," Said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out…"

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

I could see Ron's face go purple, he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House, fifty points."

The cheers from our table seemed to be making the stars in the bewitched ceiling quiver. Percy was boasting to the other prefects about Ron. Soon the room fell silent again.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House, fifty points."

I saw Hermione bury her face in her arms, probably from hiding that she was crying. All of us were partially dumbstruck, Gryffindor was up a hundred points.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, sixty points."

The room was deafening from all the cheers. Those who could add up were yelling themselves hoarse that Gryffindor had four-hundred and seventy-two points - the exact same as Slytherin. Dumbledore raised him hand and the room fell silent.

"There are kinds of courage," said Professor Dumbledore. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might as well thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone stood up to cheer for Neville, whom had gone white with shock, and disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. My face hurt from smiling so much, glancing over at the Slytherin table Malfoy looked stunned and horrified.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin. "We need a little change of decoration!"

With a clap of his hands, the green became scarlet and silver became gold; the huge serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor Lion took its place. Up at the High Table, Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a horrible, forced smile. Looking up there I knew that this was to become my normal. This was going to be home, my family…and was I was looking forwards to next year.

* * *

I had nearly forgotten about the final exam results, but they came in startling everyone. Harry and Ron both passed with good marks; Hermione and I tied with some of the best grades of the first years. I had beaten her in Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms (barely), and she bested me in History of Magic. Neville passed as well, he did very well in Herbology, making up for the poor mark in Potions.

The twins marks went up quite a bit in Potions compared to last year, managing a 'E' for Exceeds Expectations. I was rewarded with a kiss on each cheek from the twins and a promise of a invite to their home over the summer.

Before long the wardrobes were emptied; Trevor – Neville's toad was founding hiding in the corner of the toilets; and notes were handed out to all of us, warning us not to use magic over the summer vacation. I helped everyone pack their trunks and get their own things down to the station. As students began talking about seeing their friends and family in their hometowns, my heart began to ache. I yearned to have that one day, but for now at least, I was on my own. A pair of hands clapped me on my shoulders pulling me from my thoughts. The twins slung their arms over my shoulders as we walked along the path to the station.

"You've got to come visit, mum's been dying to meet you." George said.

"Especially once she sees our final report card."

I smiled a nodded.

"You bet!"

They broke out into matching wicked grins.

"Wicked."

I giggled and as we got closer to the station I had to stay back. No one aside from the twins knew I lived on Hogwarts grounds.

"We'll send you an owl."

Sandwiched between the two in a hug, they gave me a last squeeze before letting go and heading off to the Express. I waved after them even after I could no longer see them. I watched the scarlet Hogwarts Express engine pull away. I was saying goodbye, but not forever.

* * *

 _I would see them again, on my next grand adventure…and I couldn't wait for next year._

* * *

End.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _So that is it for Book 1. Let me know what you all think, I know it was slow and not all that exciting, I promise the next Book 2, will be. This was sort of the lead up to the exciting stuff. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you have. It may be a bit for the next book as I'm writing it first them will be uploading chapters when I'm done. – thanks lovelies. – breaiden0413_


	14. Author's Note

_Hi Guys!_

 _I know it's been a while, and it seemed like i dropped off the face of the planet, but i'm back and i'm uploading the chapters to Book Two of Harper's Story! Please read and let me know what you think!_

 _Please read and Review_

 _Love you guys oodles,_

 _breaiden0413_


End file.
